It happened by accident
by KershieHiraga
Summary: This is just a little fic I started about Taiga and Ryuuji, starting them off as a couple more suddenly, if you like it leave a review and tell me if I should carry on or just leave it there. I will be carrying on my other fic, I just had this idea and needed to write it! c: Kershie
1. Well this was unexpected

Ryuuji's POV  
>8:30pm<p>

* * *

><p>I don't what happened to get us here but me and even more surprisingly Taiga had found ourselves locked together, our bodies colliding together and our mouths battling each other, funnily enough it was also on my futon. My mind was racing with questions, one was definitely how we ended up like this, panting after every time we break the kiss then realizing we can't look each other in the eyes yet so we go right back to kissing, at this point it seems like the easiest option for both of us. But before we get to far into this let me take you back a bit to tell you how exactly we kinda ended up.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuuji thinks back<br>9:00am Saturday

* * *

><p>Taiga had only just woken up from her slumber in my room, she had fallen asleep last night on the tatami mats so I decided it was best she slept on the futon so she didn't wake up in pain. I had picked her up careful not to wake her and placed her on my rolled out futon, laying the covers over her and then getting my own stuff to sleep in the living room, when I saw her sleeping figure it kept reminding me of the first time I had to wake her, looking so much like a doll that it was hard to believe she wasn't.<p>

Getting back to things I was in the kitchen making breakfast, obviously knowing she would be hungry when she woke, which not surprisingly she was, her face looked as if she had been sleeping for years and her clothes were a tad ruffled by the way she slept and by tad I mean her shirt had rolled up and was almost showing something which I did not ask to see. Before I had time to tell her she had already noticed, her face slowly getting more contrasted in colour and her legs sprinting off to go fix herself. She really was a clutz so I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her embarrassment. "Taiga, I'm making pancakes so hurry up because they'll be done soon!

I shouted down the hall to the bathroom. "Don't rush me you idiot!" She shouted back, typical Taiga I mean what else should I have expected? Once I had plated up and set everything on the table, Taiga came waltzing in, in a very nice dress and a smile on her face. "What's gotten into you lately?" I asked quite curious of why she was really happy. "Oh nothing, can I not be happy?" She shot back, ouch that was harsh, I was just wondering. "You can be as happy as you want, its just strange you don't have a reason for it

I said smiling happily at her, watching her face scrunch into confusion then back to the little happy one I saw not that long ago, noticing now it actually made her look kinda cute, if she did it more often then anyone could be hers! Wait a second, did I really just think that, about Taiga as well, I think I might be ill! "Any plans for today or is it another lets sits around play video games and wait for me to cook food?" I asked wondering if she was going to be doing anything, knowing I wasn't any ways.

"Just another usual day, nothing to do so I'll just stay with you." She said, concentrating on her hands, getting fiddly which was something I had only seen a few times and that's when she needed me to help her with Kitamura. "Is something up Taiga, you seem awfully odd today." I questioned, noticing her abnormal behaviour. "N-n-no nothing's wrong, not at all!" She started waving her hands frantically in front of her face. Somehow I knew this day was going to be long.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<br>8:30pm Saturday

* * *

><p>Somehow I had never imagined this actually happening, I mean I had weird dreams about this and little fantasies but I never though it would happen, it was only recently that I had realized I had feeling for Ryuuji, it was when he was talking about Minorin and I had noticed that my heart ached and I didn't want him to leave me but yet I felt horrible, I knew in advance that Minorin had liked Ryuuji and probably still does and yet I'm here, doing this with the one she loved well before me.<p>

Every time we had to break of the kissing for air I pulled him right back, one because I really wasn't ready to face all the questions he'd have for me and two I just didn't want it to end, ever. I felt tingly all over and that feeling was brought back widely when Ryuuji was using his hands to cradle my hips, slowly moving his thumbs in circular motions, his hands like bear hands but oh so gentle like a babies hand, his breathing becoming heavy and hard, his hair so soft, like a fluffy pillow or a cloud in the sky. I felt like I was in heaven with his body heat killing me all over, letting me float away in happiness and love. But let me explain what happened from my point of

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<br>9:30am

* * *

><p>I had been trying to avoid eye contact with Ryuuji because I was afraid I'd give things away, after last night my whole world had been changed, the sudden realization, the falling asleep in his house and waking up to the smell of food and the great smile on his face made me more flustered than anything and what made it worse was that it was hard to keep myself from being all embarrassed when he kept asking me questions all the time! His eyes focused on me all the time just made me shade myself from him and his lurking eyes, he had a weird expression on his face and it looked like he was in deep thought. "Want to play video games?"<p>

I asked hoping he would snap out of whatever he was in, but staring at him it was to no avail, he was still locked at looking at me with unreadable eyes. I started waving my hand in front of his face to try and grab his attention. "Ryuuuujjjjiiiiiiiiii!" I said loudly, finally catching his attention, our faces inches apart and I could already feel my cheeks starting to burn up. "Wait uh what, Taiga, what are you doing on my um lap?" He asked looking down at me. I sprung back, "I'm sorry I was trying to get your attention, you seemed a bit day dreamy so I was like yeah.

" I said watching him from the corner of my eye, his face was already heating up with a slight blush and watching him he quickly slid his hand up to twiddle with the hair in the middle of his head, so it covered his face more. "So um to my question before, would you like to play?" I asked pointing to the second controller. "Oh yeah!" He suddenly became himself and very happy in an instant and before we knew it we had been playing games for hours, it was almost 8pm and Ryuuji had to make dinner!

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's POV<br>7:30pm

* * *

><p>Right so I've skipped ahead a bit because for the main part all we did was play video games, Taiga was slightly off for a while but returned to her original self in not time! Taiga turned to me and demanded food. "Right what do you want, I went on a big shopping not long ago so I have loads in." I said happily, very proud with all the stuff I got cheap. "TONKATSU!" She shouted enthusiastically. "Fine fine, I'll make tonkatsu but only for tonight, okay?" I said hoping she'd be alright with this agreement. She just nodded, keeping the smile on her face, that smile, I really loved seeing it.<p>

Standing up I went to the kitchen and went about my business, getting things cooking, chopping up, quickly cleaning some dishes on the way and plating everything up, it was around about 8-ish when I had everything ready and sat on the table, Taiga dug in straight away, quickly saying thank you before stuffing her face. She was finished in no time, where as I was only half finished, to my surprise she sat patiently waiting for me to finish before she did anything else, which was certainly odd for Taiga to do so.

When I had finished I had grabbed the plates and quickly washed them before returning to Taiga, in the meanwhile of cleaning them I hadn't noticed that Taiga was standing close behind, so when I spun around and walked forward I didn't know that I was going to bump into Taiga and knock of both on the floor, quickly spinning myself round so she landed on me and I took the impact of the fall. Not noticing I had fallen unconscious from the bang on the back of my head, I woke with a teary eyed Taiga staring down at me from above me, her body on top of me with just her arms holding her up at my sides.

"Hey there." I said with a chuckle. "Ryuuji! You have to stop worrying me like that, I thought you died!" I watched as she forced herself not to cry. "Taiga, you don't have to worry so much, it was just a bump on the head, I'll be fine." I told her, trying to reassure her. This was when the waterfall started, she couldn't seem to hold it in and my only instinct was to sit up and grab her into a hug, I looked over at the clock which said it was 8:20 which meant I hadn't of been out for too long. Taiga, with her face pressed against my chest and tears streaming down her face managed to pull herself together a little and say a few words.

"Ryuuji, I might never ever get a chance to say this again so here goes nothing, I'm in love with you." she made sure her face was hidden the whole time, I knew it took so much guts for Taiga to say that but no, I couldn't respond, I sat there surprised, shocked and confused all at the same time, what was this feeling, why did I like it, did this mean I liked Taiga? I honestly didn't know what to do other than this, which kinda will bring me back to the now.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<br>8:30pm

* * *

><p>So we here we are, well kinda of, after I had admitted to Ryuuji I honestly couldn't look him in the eye, fear of rejection and loss boiled up inside me and I hated it, that was until I felt a warm thing press up on my chin, lifting my head to meet gazes with Ryuuji, his eyes locked with my lips and suddenly a burst of happiness sprung over me like a rainbow in a sky, our lips collided and I felt the warm pressure of those soft lips against mine, wanting nothing more but to be wrapped in his embrace forever, to never leave this room.<p>

I moved my hands up, slowly stroking my fingers through his hair with wanting, needing to feel his touch just once. I felt his hands grip around my legs and in a split second I was in the air, it felt like I was floating when he walked us through to his room, his futon was still rolled out because I had forgotten to put it away this morning, oops! I felt my back press against something from which I thought was probably the floor, the front of my body having another one pressed against mine, an embrace I haven't felt before. His mouth moved from my mouth to my neck, placing rough kisses everywhere around that area, moving his hands around my body, feeling everything I had to offer, which in fact wasn't much.

Our mouths finally crashed together again, this time Ryuuji was persistent and already was trying to stick his tongue in my mouth, this was the first time in my life this has happened to me but honestly I'm glad its happening with him, this time I allowed him and opened up my mouth to his eager tongue, it quickly finding it's way around my open mouth and rubbing itself on my tongue making my voice moan in a little squeal, I felt his mouth curve into a smile and I nudged him, this was making me relax more and become less nervous.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's POV<br>8:45pm

* * *

><p>I now knew, with all this kissing that had been going on it gave me time to think, think about what I wanted and what I felt and I really knew now, I wanted Taiga, I wanted her presence around me all the time and I wanted to feel her skin, I wanted nothing more than to be with her forever, like the Dragon and the tiger only we could stand equal with each other. I broke the kiss with Taiga, looking her straight in the eyes and breathing in to give me confidence after what just happened.<p>

"Taiga, I am in love with you too." I spoke with a serious tone but making it so I didn't sound scary. Her face was laced with happiness and also a tone of Sadness. I sat up, taking her hands in mine and picking her up with me. "Are you worried about what Kushieda will feel about this?" I asked carefully picking my words. She just nodded looking into my eyes with a slight sadness I wanted to stop, I wanted it to just be happiness. It was now 9:00pm I decided I wanted to get up early tomorrow to get more pork and tidy about but then again, what would Taiga want to do after this little confession that happened. "Taiga, are you wanting to sleep here tonight or will you go home?" I asked so I knew what was happening. "Here, if you don't mind.." She spoke in almost a whisper and I only just caught all of what she said. I let go of her and walked through to Yasuko's room to get her some Pj's and brought them back to her.

"You stay in there and change, I'll change out here." She just nodded and quickly closed my door, I smiled to myself, she probably couldn't produce words yet from the shock of the events that unfolded tonight but I can't blame her, even I was shocked. I was on the last part of changing and that was my top, I had taken off the one I was wearing and now I couldn't find the one I was going to wear, I was now only in boxers because I usually sleep in boxers. Just when I thought I had found it Taiga was finished and slid my door open, her jaw dropping.

"Umm Ryuuji, what are you doing?" She asked kinda scared. "This isn't what it looks like, I can't find the tshirt I picked out a minute ago!" I spoke quickly, kinda embarrassed of my body showing, she just sat and giggled to herself. When she was busy giggling in the corner I quickly found the top lying under the table and put it on, covering the top part of me. "Wait wait, your not putting anything on the bottom part?" Her eyes wide, not taking them off my boxers. "Well I wasn't planning to, do you want me to?" I questioned her.

She just shook her head and walked back into my room, I followed along thinking about what she was doing until I realized she asked me that question because she wants to sleep in the same futon! Wait then why didn't she tell me to put trousers on..? Never mind that, she already wanted to fall asleep in the same futon! While busying myself with thoughts I hadn't noticed Taiga standing in front of me. "Ryuuji, are you alright?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Everything is fine." I told her with a smile before planting a kiss on her forehead, making her blush with a little smile.

I swiftly lifted her off her feet and placed her down slowly joining her in the process, she cuddled up to me quickly and her head was already resting right in my chest, I put my arms around her body and I felt her breath against my top, she was already fast asleep and looked so much like a doll at the moment. Kissing the top of her head quickly again I slowly let myself fall asleep. Today had been quite a day I must say, lets hope tomorrow is just as eventful!


	2. First date

Ryuuji's POV

8:00am Sunday

* * *

><p>That morning I awoke to some kind of weight on my chest, my head felt fuzzy and I couldn't remember what I did yesterday but it was obviously something. I thought the thing on me was Yasuko but when I looked down to find Taiga it caught me by surprise! Her hands were clenched, holding tightly onto my t shirt and she was sprawled across very comfortably with her head right in the middle of my chest, snuggling into it.<p>

The covers were almost fully off of us and I could feel Taiga shiver slightly, trying subtly to reach the cover I took a hold of them and pulled them up over Taiga's body, so only her head was on show. After a few minutes of the realization of why me and Taiga were on the futon together and why she was sleeping on me I finally relaxed again and decided maybe it was best I slept until she woke up, that was until I heard a grunt and I felt movement, looking down I saw Taiga slowly open her eyes and lift her face to look at me, her blush growing vigorously brighter at the state we were in. "Good morning" I spoke softly with a smile on my face.

"M-morning" She half stuttered out, trying to hide her face in embarrassment. "How long have you been awake for?" She asked quietly, still looking away from me. "Only a few minutes, not long." I told her so she didn't feel weird about me watching her sleep, I guess you could say that was kinda creepy but I couldn't take my eyes off her doll like appearance!

Not knowing what to say I acted on fear and instinct, pulling body closer to me and her face inches from mine I captured her lips in a passionate loving kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth exploring all around, she responded to it quickly and I could feel her hands gripping harder to my tshirt, letting out all her embarrassment into the kiss. Breaking off I looked straight into her eyes, whispering to her. "I really love you Taiga." before locking us in a kiss again. This time she was the first to break off the kiss, speaking quietly to me.

"Idiot!" Her face stuck in a smile that could melt any boys heart, why exactly did she choose to melt mine? I honestly don't know why she'd choose me but I wasn't complaining because I couldn't be happier, I can believe I hadn't realised all along that the person I wanted to be with was the person I stood next to everyday, the person I ate with all the time and the person that broke into my house the first time we met. I sat up holding onto Taiga and asked if she wanted food, her reaction was fast because her tummy got to it before her mouth did, I just laughed to myself and stood up, quickly kissing her lips before departing to the kitchen to make breakfast for us.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<p>

8:45am

* * *

><p>Ryuuji was awfully calm about everything, I was still flustered and shy even though we have been this close before I still felt as if this was the first time I had been around Ryuuji, even after every time I had fallen on Ryuuji, waking up on him freaked me out more than anything! His face so close to mine, his warm breath rushing down my face and the way his body felt against mine was magical and scary, I had never had this feeling, I mean sure I liked Kitamura at one point but not the way I like Ryuuji or should I say Love Ryuuji, his face can end a thousand sad days.<p>

While he was in the kitchen making us food I had gotten my clothes, closed Ryuuji's door and got changed, not noticing Ryuuji had opened the door to tell me it wont be long was horrible, I had just gotten my top off and was standing around half naked trying to get my dress on when he came behind me and slowly took my dress and slid it down, helping me. "S-sorry you just looked kinda stuck.." He spoke quickly and was about to run out before I stopped him. "S-stupid dog! But u-uhm thank you.." I said the last part quietly, hiding my blush by turning around. "No problem, breakfast will be served soon.

" And with that he ran out and got back to the kitchen in a flash, without saying another word. Trying so desperately to hide my blush was to no avail, it just wouldn't go away! Walking into the living room, I sat at my usual spot on the tatami mats and plopped my head down on the table, it only took Ryuuji another few minutes until food was on a dish and heading my way, his face laced with a slight blush too, we sat and ate in awkward silence. That was until he broke it. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, not looking up from his food. "U-uhm, I don't mind, whatever you want is fine by me." I spoke quietly with a softness to my voice, his head lifted with a bigger blush, staring right into my eyes.

"How about after I finish my food and the dishes we go for a walk?" His blush went a deeper red. "You mean l-l-like a d-date?" I asked, my cheeks blazing red hot. "I uh guess you could call it that." He answered playing with the front of his hair. "I uh yeah sure." I said looking down, so he couldn't see my face, in an instant I felt warm arms go around me. "Great." He whispered in my ear before kissing the side of my head. I could feel myself slowly stop my body from being tensed, sinking into a lovely feeling in Ryuuji's arms. His face resting on the the back of my head, his nose breathing in the scent of my hair.

"You know your hair smells amazing." He breathed into my hair, I turned my face towards him. "Ryuuji, you're a freak." I said quite quickly before pushing my face further towards him, trapping him in a kiss so powerful I felt I was being lifted into the sky. His arms tightened around me, he was breathing deeply into the kiss, his hands were gripping my dress at the back fighting back the urge to rip it off and all I could think was 'Doesn't Ryuuji need to do dishes so we can go out.' He broke the kiss slowly, letting the tip of his nose touch mine before departing, his face had gotten rid of his blush and he had a different look this time, it was his usual Ryuuji look, it was more of a smirk, which was definitely unusual for him. "Taiga, I think we should go on a proper date, like get dressed up, go to a restaurant and all that, don't you think?" He questioned, smiling widely.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." My voice was soft and sweet, staring into his eyes with a small smile. "Taiga Aisaka, I love you." His voice was very quiet and soft, rubbing his nose against mine. "Ryuuji Takasu, I love you too." Was the last words said before melting into a kiss that was begging to happen, which was quickly interrupted by a tired Ya-chan covering her mouth and squealing. "It finally happened!" Ya-chan managed to squeak out. "Ya-chan! Stop!" I shouted from embarrassment. She just laughed and went on to go find food. "Ryuuji, did you leave me any breakfast?" "Yes, it's in the fridge like always." "Yay!" Ya-chan got her food, ate it and then went back to her room, the whole time I sat embarrassed and blushing like crazy.

"Better reaction than I expected to be honest." Ryuuji laughed to himself and went to go clean Ya-chan's dish, he really was the perfect housewife. "Taiga, you should wrap up, it's cold outside." He spoke loudly from the kitchen. "I know, MOM." I exaggerated the 'Mom' part just to bug him. "Very funny, should you really be saying that to someone you kissed and fell asleep on top of?" "SHUT UP!" I ran into his room getting my jacket and then over to him. "Well you know you shouldn't act like my mom should you?" I said behind him, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I guess I shouldn't but I can't help it, I'd get worried if you caught a cold or something!" He spoke quietly swiveling around in my arms. "And anyways, why would I want to kiss someone with cold lips?" He had a cheeky grin on his face, I punched his gut and he laughed mixed with a sound pain. "Here." He took his red scarf and wrapped it around my neck a few times, it was about up to my nose, covering most of my face, he then handed me my jacket and said he'd be 2 seconds to get ready. I waited for a couple of minutes before he emerged fully clothed with a Jacket included. "Ready?" He asked taking my hand, I looked up at him before nodding for approval that it was alright to leave.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's POV<p>

9:45am

* * *

><p>Taiga hadn't stopped blushing for at least 10 minutes now, I guess this really was new to her, it was new to me as well but I guess I adjust to things quicker. I decided if this was going to be a date then I didn't care who saw us I just wanted to feel the warmth of her hand on mine, I wanted to hold her close to me all the time, I just couldn't describe what I was feeling but I knew it involved me wanting her.<p>

I remember seeing a cute little cafe not far away so I decided I'd take Taiga there, sitting at our table we got little menus and ordered, Taiga ordered a Coffee with a slice of cake and I just got a coffee. "Ryuuji, when are we going to tell the others, if they haven't seen us already." She questioned, looking worried. "Don't worry over it, we'll tell them soon and they'll be fine." I tried reassure her.

"But I know Minorin liked you! She probably still does and I'm just being selfish!" She was on the verge of tears, one or two were starting to slide down her cheek but I wiped them away. "Taiga, it was my choice, I love you not Kushieda, she'll have to accept it no matter what, I mean sure I'll feel bad and I don't want to hurt her but I can't help that I fell in love with someone amazing." I spoke softly with a small smile, she just smiled back, getting rid of her tears and taking hold of my hand, messing about with my fingers with hers.

"You know Ryuuji, I never thought I could be so comfortable with someone but with you, it's like, oh I don't know how to describe it but its the best I've felt in years." Her voice was laced with sadness and happiness, looking into her eyes, I could see the sadness and I couldn't look anymore, so in a quick reaction I locked her lips with mine, taking her by shock she was tense at first but soon relaxed into it, I know she probably hated showing so much affection in public but I didn't think about that at first, I just wanted to make her happy and to see that smile on her face.

When we broke and backed away I turned around to see everyone looking at us in Awe, except one person who had walked in a minute ago, Kawashima Ami. Ami's jaw dropped open, her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to faint. "Did I see that right, Ryuuji Takasu and Taiga Aisaka kissing, in a cafe, in public?!" Ami asked her jaw still open wide. Both me and Taiga didn't know how to respond except try and avoid her gaze, Taiga's finally Disappeared blush had returned and she was hiding her face. "Ryuuji, please tell me I didn't just imagine that?" She asked. "Uhm no you didn't.." I said awkwardly looking away, she grabbed my head, spun it round and laughed.

"Finally you guys, people said since you first became friends that this would happen and they were all right! Even I knew it, I could tell from Taiga first though but Ryuuji I didn't know you felt the same way!" Ami announced loudly. "Shut up stupid Chihuahua! He didn't know that!" Taiga shouted at Ami. "Oh you didn't tell him you pretty much liked him from almost the beginning, I didn't know that was meant to be a secret." Ami smirked while Taiga hid mumbling insults to Ami. I sat not really knowing how to respond, Taiga embarrassed and Ami crushing her ever so slightly

. "Ami, could you please stop tormenting Taiga." I spoke sternly but calmly. She turned to me with a shocked face. "Wow, this Ryuuji is kinda scary, you've got yourself a keeper Taiga! Anyways I thought I saw you two that's why I came in but I got to rush, cya!" She then ran off, giggling to herself. "Taiga, was she telling the truth?" I asked a hidden Taiga. "yes." I heard very faintly. "That's adorable!" I said taking her hand, she looked up at me with big eyes. "What? It's not weird?" She asked with a shocked face. "Of course not, I mean if you had told me I probably would of noticed you much more long before but I guess it would have been harder back then." "I wish I had, I couldn't be happier right now!" Are you sure? I mean I know what could make you happier." "What?" "Having meat for dinner." "YAY!" She shouted into the air. "I told you." "You really did, you know me too well Ryuuji." And one last time she gave me that cute smile and we left, I let her get a doughnut for the way back, she was twirling and happily munching on her doughnut.

"Ryuuji, you know you still haven't actually asked me the question." She spoke walking slightly faster. Oh god how could I be so stupid. "Taiga.." I took her hand and spun her round, she was just finished her doughnut and was blushing with crumbs around her mouth, I quickly swiped them away before speaking. "I guess I'm kind of an idiot then but you what here goes. Taiga Aisaka, will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" I asked holding both her hands, her blush had turned a darker shade of red and she was smiling like an angel.

"Of course I will Ryuuji!" Before I could even respond she had caught my lips, making me feel the angelic taste of her. Breaking off she grabbed my hand and dragged me home. We made it back in no time, Taiga was spinning happily like a little girl and making sure I was following right behind her every 2 minutes, I wondered what she was planning. It took a mere 5 minutes to get home and Taiga hoped up the steps, literally, she seemed honestly too happy, was it bad to say it kinda scared me? I walked in after her, noticing her shoes were in a mess made my OCD kick in and my automatic reaction was to tidy it.

"Ryuuji, come in here!" Taiga shouted from the Living room. I headed over wandering what was up but before I could even process what was happening or where she was a pair of lips had caught my attention, them softly placed on mine, wanting more but holding back to let me adjust. Realizing my situation and what Taiga wanted I forcefully kissed back, bringing my hand to cradle her cheek and the other to hold her close. Her hands were tangled in my hair, so very delicately she was pulling it, her fingers were very soft and her lips were like a cloud, soft and gentle.

Something triggered inside me and I had pushed her up against the wall leading to my room, edging ever so closer to the room but not going fully in, not intentionally fully knowing what she wanted. One her hands I could feel sliding down my body, not going all the way down but going low enough to make certain things come alive! I could tell Taiga had noticed but that didn't stop the kiss from deepening and her running hands, I decided it was my turn to make her feel exactly as I did, running my hands down her body, going over her curves and and one point quickly sliding down her chest, making her squeak was the funniest slash cutest thing ever! She wanted payback, badly and sadly I could tell, her body was edging much much closer, all of hers was touching mine and especially down there, her body rubbing against it made my voice moan for me and that was horribly embarrassing! Her mouth moved into a smile during the kiss, which had been the most passionate one we had shared!

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<p>

5:00pm

* * *

><p>Ryuuji was getting more persistent, very controlling and so possessive! His moves, everything he did with his body made me tingle all over and I didn't want it to end, I wanted so much more with him, I wanted to feel his bare skin but I just couldn't, well not yet, not so soon. I was blushing and getting flustered at even the thought of it and the thing that was helping is the fact I had confidence a minute ago and now that it was gone, what was happening is something I wanted to run away from but I couldn't, I couldn't show my weakness, the anxiety that boiled up in me at times like this.<p>

Ryuuji broke the kiss and started to open his mouth but I couldn't let him, not yet I was still all flustered, I needed to calm down again and the only way was to relax was to get used to the kiss again, so I kissed him, like never before. He accepted it for a couple of minutes but eventually pulled off and put his hand over my mouth. "Taiga wait, 1 I wanted to apologise about uhm I uh down there and 2 Will you stay here tonight as well?" His face was serious laced with blush laced with awkward, it was all adorable and horribly weird at the same time.

"If you want me to." I spoke into his hand before kissing it. "Great." He said before leaning back in and capturing my lips again, combining us together in the kiss, our tongues were colliding in each others mouth and our minds were in the same place, a day dream of heaven. I broke it off realizing I was actually really hungry and I had to get my stuff. "Ryuuji, I'm hungry!" I complained, he just chuckled, his warmth breath was surrounding my face, making me heat up like a red hot stove.

"I'll go make food after one last thing..." He said before leaning in and placing his lips on mine, giving me a soft sweet kiss including a gentle hug, picking me up slightly so he didn't have to bend over. "I'll go make food and you can go get your school stuff, I'll iron it all tonight." He said calmly. "You really are weird Ryuuji!" I said giggling to myself, walking off the last thing I saw was Ryuuji with a pretend hurt face on and him making his way to the kitchen to get making food for us.

"I won't be long, back in a flash!" I said proudly. "You better be, otherwise I'll miss you." He said giving me his best smile, everytime he did something like that I kept getting flustered and blushing like crazy! I quickly ran out his house and over to my apartment, running through the halls, in my door and to my bedroom. Grabbing everything I needed, I walked out and decided to run again, I really did want to be back in a flash, I didn't want to keep him waiting and what he said before I left made me want to get even more than before! Quickly rushing with things in my hand, I got out my apartment complex and ran straight over to Ryuuji's house, though small and old I could definitely call it more of a home to me than my apartment was and that was truly special.

Walking in I found Ryuuji in his usual apron, cooking up some food. "Welcome back Taiga" His face curled into that smile again, that smile that caused a thousand butterflies in my stomach to come to life and a thousand thoughts in my head to wake up and go to the front of my head. "Thank you, how long will food be?" I asked while dumping my stuff in his room and walking up behind him.

"Not long, around 20-30 minutes, will you be able to wait that long?" He started laughing and faced me. "I'm just kidding, before you attack me!" He said still laughing to himself, I had to hold the urge to hit him back, once he was calmed down he looked down at my face and smiled, grabbing me in a hug. "Taiga, I'm glad you're in my life, y'know?" He told me, not blushing, not freaking out, so very calm and I had to mimic it. "Me too, I'm glad you're in mine." I told him, not hesitating, feeling quite proud.

"Ryuuji, you need to watch the food, you don't want it to burn."

"You really do care for your food, don't you?"

"Shut up! I just like food okay!" I shouted back.

"I'm starting to think you might like food more than me." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Shut up! How could you say that!"

"I'm kidding again! Don't worry." I just looked up at him and hit him, hard.

"Food." I said before walking back to the living room and sitting down by the table.

"It's almost ready!" He shouted.

"Good!"

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's POV<p>

6:00pm

* * *

><p>Taiga was in a mood with me now, I couldn't blame her, what I said was something I shouldn't of said but I can't stop it now, best to just finish dinner, Which was going to be another 15 or so minutes and with someone not speaking to me then it was going to feel like forever. "Taiga, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it." I spoke softly, I really was sorry, I hated when Taiga ignored me. I though this whole time she was ignoring what I said and wasn't going to speak to me but during an awkward silence I felt small fragile arms go around my waist, her face pushed against my back.<p>

"I know you didn't mean it, sorry I ignored you." She spoke quietly, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Don't you be sorry, honestly Taiga I was in the wrong."

"Stop apologising, I forgive you."

"Sorry"

"Idiot."

She slowly let her arms dropped and silently walked away, or I thought she did until I turned around to find her just standing watching, her face pulled into a smile. "Smells amazing, new recipe?" "Yeah, I'm glad you noticed, its one I found not long ago, thought I might just try it out." I spoke proudly then realizing how horribly motherly that sounded, I really was a house wife!

Taiga had shuffled back to the table and sat down, waiting patiently. The food finally ready at 6:30 instead of 6:15 which was a disappointment was finally served and Taiga had dug in quicker than ever! Her mouth getting filled with food every second. "Taiga, you'll either choke or get the hiccups, you should calm down." And for once she actually listened, she stopped stuffing her face and ate properly and slowly.

She had still finished way before me and I had to quickly catch up so I could do both dishes at the same time, finishing them off I went back through to find Taiga attached to the TV, staring at a game she was playing, sitting right in front of it. I decided to sit right behind her, my legs going down the sides of her body, letting her fall and lye down on me, both of our eyes were glued to the TV for a good 3 hours before I realized the time.

"Taiga, we should think about sleeping soon, remember we have to get up early tomorrow." I spoke quietly into her ear, making her jump a little. "Yeah yeah I know, I'll get changed in your room and you go get changed in the bathroom." And in a flash she had stood up and ran into the bedroom, leaving me to get changed in the bathroom, which I did quite quickly, turning off all the lights on the way I made my way to the bedroom, trying to find my way in the dark wasn't that easy.

Taiga opened the door for me and pulled me in, her hands were cold on my body, I decided it was quite warm and I was only going to sleep in my boxers, I knew Taiga wouldn't mind as long as I didn't do anything, which of course I wouldn't of. I felt like I could feel more than just her hands, I couldn't quite tell because it was dark but once my eyes had adjusted I looked down to see Taiga, she was awkwardly standing there in only her underwear as well.

She looked up at me with a face that was all flustered and dread.

"It was too warm and I didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright, I'm kinda in the same dilemma." I spoke awkwardly.

"Guess we should uh, go to bed you know.." She looked away from my gaze, I wanted to make her feel less awkward but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she looked amazing, her body I just wanted to hold it close to mine, feel every inch of it. I slowly slid myself under the covers, taking Taiga with me, holding her body so close, letting my hands roam but not going to where she wouldn't want. Letting ourselves slowly fall asleep in each others arms, prepared to face anything together tomorrow.


	3. Honesty

Taiga's POV  
>6:30am<p>

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes start to flutter open, the warmth of Ryuuji's body made me want to not wake up, ever but I knew that we had school today and Ryuuji would give me in trouble if I didn't go. Lifting my head up I saw that Ryuuji was still asleep, his face was so adorkable when he was asleep, I just couldn't disturb it! I used my finger and traced across his chest, going over the ridges and bumps, he wasn't at all muscular but then again he was, it was strange, you wouldn't notice it if he had clothes on but when he didn't you could see all of it, his biceps, triceps and all that, they were very visual.<p>

No wonder he could carry lots and people! Not paying any attention to his face I hadn't noticed that he had woken up and was watching me. "Having fun there?" He asked quietly giggling. "Agh! When did you wake up?!" I was surprised and flustered, again. "Not long ago, I didn't want to tell you because you looked so content and happy." "You scared me." "I didn't mean to." "I know, just next time tell me when you wake up." "I will." "Promise?" "I promise." That was the last thing spoken before two people's lips met, colliding in a mixture of heaving breathing and moisture. "I really don't fancy going to school today, let alone moving right now." He breathed into my mouth. "After you saying that, how could we leave now."

I let out before quickly sealing our lips together, slipping my tongue in and exploring his wide warm mouth. We both had to break off due to loss of a lot of air, heavy breathing was in the air and Ryuuji was desperately trying to catch his breath. "T-Taiga, we really need to get up you know." He barely managed to get out. "Yeah I-i know." I gasped out. Ryuuji started to sit up, taking me with him, I had completely forgotten I was only in my underwear so when the covers fell off I felt the cold hit me like a slap. "AGH! It's freezing!" Is the first thing to come out my mouth, I hadn't even thought that Ryuuji was sitting there, looking at me with wide eyes. "Taiga, I'll uh go Iron our clothes so you can get dressed." He was trying very hard to look away but was failing quite miserably. I quickly lifted my arms to try and cover myself, nodding I let him get up, he was walking backwards bumping into everything before eventually leaving the room, being able to take his eyes off me. What was that all about, I mean I know I couldn't take my eyes off the fact he was only wearing boxers but but still! I decided while I wait I might as well lye down, I had nothing better to do seen as I didn't have any clothes. Hearing footsteps after what seemed like forever, I looked towards to see Ryuuji drop my clothes and cover his face, I definitely have to stop forgetting I'm not wearing anything. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare." He said quietly while staring at me. "I uh its fine, don't be sorry." My voice was shaky, I was super embarrassed like this, while Ryuuji had done his clothes and changed already, sneaky dog!

"I'll give you privacy." He said out loud but still stood there, just looking, not taking his eyes away from me, in a way I guess he really wasn't going away, he was just going to stand and stare like the pervert dog he is. I grabbed my clothes and quickly got them on, not facing him. When I eventually turned around Ryuuji had the biggest blush on his face ever. "Uhm Ryuuji, don't you need to make lunch for today?" I asked wondering if he had already done it or not. "I already made something up, used some of last nights food as well." He told me, still staring and still blushing, was he even going to go to school? "We should probably get going, don't want to be late do we?" He asked holding his hand out with a sneaky smile.

"Yeah we probab..agh.." When I extended my hand he had instantly grabbed it and dragged me forward into an Intimate kiss, breaking me off mid speech. "Can we walk with our hands locked together?" He asked, giving me a look of love after the kiss. "I can't say no to you." I told him honestly, when he did this even producing the word no was hard! It didn't take us long to get our last bits and pieces before leaving the house, hand in hand together down the street for the best part not caring who saw, that was until we got closer to the school. "What if Minorin or the others see us?!" I asked, getting worried but he just stopped and that made me stumble back, our hands still locked together. "Taiga stop worrying, Kushieda would just want you to be happy, so are you happy?" "Yeah, I really am." "Then she'll be happy because you're happy." He finished it off with a honest smile and a tighter grip on my hand. "Ready?" "Ready." And off we went, into school, hand in hand, people staring at us, some shocked, some were glad it finally happened and some honestly could care less. "The palmtop tiger and that thug are together?!" You could hear being said in the background. It honestly felt like years to get to class, from my nervousness and what was being said didn't really help at all, Ryuuji seemed so confident and prepared for anything, were as I was just a mess that he helped along the way, or that was how I saw it.

Sometimes I questioned his feelings, I know he tried to tell me all the time that my thoughts were wrong but still, I always wondered why in the end after I had said that he chose me, what if I had never said it he would have been with Minorin and probably much happier with her. My thoughts were making me crumble on the outside. "Ryuuji, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I spoke monotone, letting go of his hand and walking off, why was I being like this now? Of all times! I could feel tears trickle my cheeks and I honestly couldn't stop them, they flowed freely as I ran to the bathroom, almost running into a few scared people on the way, I doubt any had ever seen me cry but honestly at this point had no care for anything else except for escaping all the surrounding people, all the ones that were afraid, all the ones curious just all of them! My heart hurt and my head was dizzy, I had no idea what was going on but I just wanted it all to stop, to all just go away and I was not coming out of the bathroom until the feeling was gone. I sank down in the stall I had chosen, it was near the end, as far away from the door as possible so if anyone came in they couldn't hear me.

After about a good 5 minutes I still wasn't ready to go out, I was still a mess and before anything else I had to make sure I looked presentable, when I was finally ready to fix my hair and my face and just everything, I heard the door swing open and the voice was one I did not expect. "Taiga, you've been here for 30 minutes, did you even know that? What's wrong?" Ryuuji's voice was deep and there was a hint of hurt in it. "Ryuuji, this is the girls bathroom, what are you doing?!" I shouted back. "What I'm doing is seeing if you are alright, not caring what people think because I care more for what you think, idiot." "Wh-at are you saying?" "Are you going to unlock it or not?" His voice was stern and I had to obey, he wouldn't take no for an answer and I knew that. Reaching for the lock, it clicked and he swung the door open. "Taiga.."

Before I could say I was fine he had embraced me, holding me in his huge loving arms. "Don't run off if you are upset, talk it out with me, tell me what's wrong, you need to depend on me for these things." He spoke softly into my hair, leaving a tender kiss before letting me go. "So what was it?" He had a serious look on his face. "I don't know, I just got upset thinking about everything then I just sort of crashed." He just nodded and swiftly picked me up. "You know what you need?" He spoke intensely while walking forward, back into the stall. "Ryuuji what are you doing?" I had no idea what his intentions were but it excited me when it shouldn't of. "Just something I wanted to since we got to school..." He used his arm to go back and lock the stall before pressing my up against the wall of it and finding my lips with his own, at first it was gentle and soft, not pushing to far but still not stopping, it progressed to a forceful want, need of the person in front of them and that one was one of the ones that could not be stopped, unless well someone was to walk in, which happened quite soon.

Both of us had our ears open for the door and when we heard it, well you can guess that none of us had any clue what we were going to do. We both stood as still as we could, trying to catch our breathes quietly just hoping that the person didn't notice they were in there. "Guys, I know you're in there, just come out I've made sure no girls will come in here." Ami's voice was surprising to hear, we didn't expect her to be here. As slow as it took we eventually got courage and opened the stall to see Ami giggle as soon as she saw us. "Taiga, you might want to fix yourself before you return to class!" Ami was sitting in stitches before I had even processed what was happening.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's POV<p>

10:00am

* * *

><p>When I looked over at Taiga I noticed her skirt was riding up where she was kind of exposed and her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy. When she looked down her arms shot down with her, covering herself till she fixed her skirt and before I could speak she hit me in the gut and ran over to the mirror, almost shouting at herself and she tried to fix everything. Ami had already fixed herself from laughing and was looking at us. "Ryuuji what did you do to her?!" She was almost in a fit of giggles again. "I did nothing, I came in to see if she was alright and uh yeah!" I spoke quickly hoping Ami wouldn't bring up why we were in a stall together. "Then why did you both come out of the stall, especially with Taiga looking like that?<p>

Surely you didn't just check up on her, did you?" "We didn't do anything! Nothing wrong at least." "So that means you at least did something, right?" Ami was getting persistent. "I'm not saying another word, Taiga, are you okay to go back to class?" She looked up from the mirror to me. "Are my eyes still puffy?" She asked almost in a shouting fit. "No they look fine, look we don't want to miss anymore class so lets just get going." "I'll make sure no one sees you coming out Ryuuji." Ami said as nice as she could. "Thanks." I mumbled. Taking Taiga's hand, I supported her out and we all walked back to class together, getting in just when the break ended. Class was as boring as always, I paid attention still but it was hard, I kept thinking back to why Taiga would be so upset, I mean I know she didn't want to hurt Kushieda but what would make her run off and cry like that.

Every now and then I would glance back to Taiga, noticing she had her head on the desk, just watching me with wondering eyes. "You okay?" I mouthed to her, her eyes were never taken off of me. "Yeah, I'm fine." She mouthed back, giving me a small thumbs up. Her smile was broken and I could tell she was not fine but I wouldn't bug her about it until we got home. "Takasu! Are you paying any attention?" Sensei asked me. "I uh yeah, sorry." I turned back to the Teacher, embarrassed that she had caught me not only staring at Taiga but also with the slightest blush on my face. I hid my face on the desk and I could hear a few people in the background giggling, one of which I thought I had heard Taiga but when I turned to look the laugh on her face stopped, she looked at me and mouthed 'Sorry' before continuing to just stare at me.

Today was hopefully not going to be too long. By the time I had zoned out and back in it was already lunch, putting things together, I walked over to the usual place and sat down, Kitamura and Kushieda were already there but Ami and Taiga well I couldn't see them anywhere. I decided to let it slide which was best because Taiga and Ami appeared soon after and was arguing about something. "Taiga, Ami, what happened?" I was concerned, what if Ami was questioning Taiga or something. "This stupid chihuahua keeps asking me about about about embarrassing things!" She shouted in my face. "Ami, why? You know it just angers her." Ami just looked at me with a blank face. "I was curious, do the rest of them know yet?"

She questioned with a smirk, both Kushieda and Kitamura started questioning at once. "Oops, guess not." Why I wish Ami didn't do that. What I hadn't noticed was Taiga was practically hiding behind me, eating her lunch quietly, I looked back at her and she gave me a nod with a small smile. "Right this might or might not come as a shock to you, hopefully it won't but if it does do not shout it to the whole class." I told them sternly because I knew what they were like, always shouting out anything they were surprised at. "Well I uhm, well we I guess are how would you say it, dating? I guess that's how people would put it." I looked up awkwardly to all there faces, Kitamura was Smiling, Ami was giggling and Kushieda, I can't even describe the look properly, it was like hurt/Happy/Awkward/confusion all together. "Well I'm happy for you guys, I mean I told Taiga from the start that you guys were destined to be!" Kitamura said with a laugh. (Think back to episode 2) "Kushieda, are you alright?" I asked, concern burning inside me. "Oh uh yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom for a minute." She said awkwardly staring into my eyes. "I'm going with you." At last Taiga spoke, her voice laced with sorrow and seriousness.

"You don't ha.." No I'm coming to." and off Kushieda went, running at hgih speed with a short but fierce little tiger behind her, high on her tail. "Oh god." I whispered to myself. "I hope Taiga can fix this." Ami spoke sternly. "Otherwise you're going to have to help Ryuuji and you aren't so good at that are you?" She questioned me, I honestly didn't know what to say because she was probably right, I really wasn't good with that sort of thing. When lunch was almost over I looked towards the door, hoping they would be back soon otherwise I would have to go look for them, just as my thoughts were racing as to what happened Kushieda came in, but only her Taiga wasn't with her. "Kushieda where's Tai.." She just ignored me, what had happened, where was Taiga. "I think she started heading home but other than that I don't know." She had no expression, her voice had no tune to it.

As soon as I heard what she said I got up, grabbed mine and Taiga's bag and ran out, it didn't matter if I missed School, Taiga was the important thing right now. Sprinting down the hall to the lockers I went as fast as I could and I'm glad I did, I caught Taiga right before she had left, there were tears stained on her face and she was lost in her own little world. "Taiga.." I walked towards her, hoping she wouldn't strike me. "Minorin was upset, she also said she was fine with it and wanted me to be happy, I told her she deserves happiness to but she hit me, why did she? I don't understand." Taiga had fallen on her knees onto the ground, I rushed straight to her side. "I don't want to lose Minorin, she was my first real friend, she was always there for me but look at what I've done, I've hurt her and the only way to fix it is to hurt more people." Her tears were uncontrollably rolling down her face. "Oh Taiga, we'll fix this, we'll fix it together, I believe we can!" I tried so very hard to cheer her up, get her to stop crying just saying anything to help but nothing did, I only had a few options left and really I had to, she had to stop crying, I couldn't bare the sight of it, it just hurt.

I held her close, her face inches from mine, so connected. "Taiga please stop crying." That was when I did it, in front of school people, some were aimlessly walking around, skipping class until they saw us, stopping them in their tracks, making them freeze as I did what I do best, kissing Taiga. I could taste her tears, all in all this was a slobbery mess but it didn't stop me, I deepened the kiss, her crying relaxing and her body pressed against mine, she was finally starting to relax again, she would stop crying and she would try her best to look happy. In this world I just want one thing, for Taiga to be happy at all costs, I just want her to be happy, even if her being happy meant she wasn't with me then that would also be fine. Breaking off the kiss and standing up, I offered my hand to her hoping she would take it but instead she jumped up, grabbing my shoulders and locking us in another kiss, this time opening her mouth a little, letting or tongues explore and battle, obviously Taiga wanted to be dominant and if it made her happy I would oblige.

This time she was the one to break off, looking at with those eyes that spoke more than words ever could, she always left me breathless, taken aback by her beauty and left stranded by her eyes. "I honestly have no care to be here today, can we just go home now?" Taiga asked with a look of pleading. "Sure, I already missed most of today anyways." Smiling back at her, the little blush that always developed on her cheeks when I smiled at her was honestly one of her good aspects. Changing my shoes I looked over to her and she took my hand, this was her becoming stronger and being able to do things for herself and that was great, every now and then she'd look up at me and smile, I only knew because for the most part I was watching her, the way she seemed so at peace now, how she smiled when she caught my eyes, it all made her, her.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<p>

1:00pm

* * *

><p>I was glad Ryuuji didn't make me go back to class, I really didn't want to face Minorin, I mean I don't think I did anything really wrong, yes I took Ryuuji but in a way I didn't exactly mean to, I just wanted him to know the truth, in the end it was his choice and to my surprise he chose me. His hands were always so warm, in a way it felt like they warmed my heart to which was a pleasant feeling. I was surprised when Ryuuji let go of my hand but before I could turn around to look at him I was up in the air, in his arms Bridal style. "Ryuuji, what are you doing?! Wha?" Was all I could get out before Ryuuji's soft lips pressed against mine. "I thought you looked a little tired so I decided I could carry you, seen as you're really light." He titled his head sideways and grinned, was he really this happy just to do this. "In a way it kinda feels like we're married, don't you think?" He was very amused but that just made me feel funny inside, trying to stay calm I answered him. "I guess it does, doesn't it." His face turned from his happy smile to a look of shock, as if someone had died. "Don't get any funny ideas!" I shouted quickly, I didn't his reaction, what if he suggested it or something, I certainly wasn't ready or anything!<p>

I couldn't even handle seeing him shirtless, let alone getting m-m-married! "Taiga, someday you'll be my wife, if you accept I mean but uhm yeah that's all in the future, no need to worry about things now hehe." Just as he sounded so confident it was lost when he started mumbling random things, at first I had no idea how to respond, I mean in some ways I knew I would always say yes to Ryuuji, whether it was about Marriage or not but still, it made me nervous him just blabbing on about it and obviously there was only one way to properly stop it. "Ryuuji, you should know that if you asked me to marry you, my answer would always be yes." My voice was very soft and I looked away from his gaze, my cheeks burning and my throat was dry.

"I'm glad." He cuddled his face into my neck and kept walking, still holding on to my small body, he even carried me up the stairs into his house and would not let me down, not even to take off my shoes, He did all of it for me, dumped our bags down and still holding onto me changed my position, to make sure I didn't fall he took my legs in his hands and put them around his waist, it reminded me so much of the night before, making me feel flustered, again. My hand holding onto my back and the other pushing hair away from my face. "Taiga Aisaka, one day I'm making you Taiga Takasu because I could never live without you and you're beauty is too much to ever give up to anyone who definitely doesn't deserve it." He kept moving his face closer, his eyes filled with lust before slowing down, leaving me there with his face only a millimetre apart from mine. "Mine."

He breathed before closing the distance, attacking me with rough kisses everywhere, definitely not stopping soon. ~'You see in this world there's this thing that no ones ever seen. This thing, it's very kind and gentle and if anyone could actually see it, there'd be a whole bunch of people wanting to have it. Maybe that's why the world keeps it hidden from everyone, if it's hard to get that makes it even more special. Yeah but one day someone will find it and whoever does, they'll be the one who was supposed to find it because that's the way it's meant to be.'~ My eyes instantly shot open, I could smell food, wait why was I asleep, where was I? Just then I remembered, I'm in Ryuuji's room, we had been in each others arms for a while and I had slowly fallen asleep on him, he must of taken me here when I was half asleep. At that point a wonderful smell hit me.

"FOOD" I shot up and ran through to find Ryuuji cooking in his cute little apron. "Ah, you're just in time." He grinned. "How long was I asleep?" "Well, you fell asleep on me at like 3 and I took you through to my room at like 4:30 and now it's 6:00 so Quite a while hahah." He started chuckling. "Wait, are you telling me you watched me sleep for over an hour?" I was kinda shocked but it was a nice thought, I think. "Well uh yeah, sorry if that's weird." He looked back to his cooking, silently walking over I stood beside him. "Nah, it's actually kinda cute." His reaction was one of the funniest I've seen yet. "Whaaa, well I um agh, I'm going to uh finish dinner, it'll only be 5 minutes."

The blush appeared on his face fast and his concentration was back to the food. "It better be." I said sternly before leaving a quick kiss on his cheek, making the blush become darker. Sitting down I waited for dinner, thinking about what I was dreaming about, as well as me talking in it there was another voice and it sounded a lot like Ryuuji's, which was strange, it was like I had heard it before. Lost in thought I hadn't notice Ryuuji come over with the food and sit down. "Taiga?" "Huh? Oh right sorry, I was just thinking." "Anything in particular?" "Just about the dream I had, can't say much about it seen as I don't understand it myself." "Oh right okay, well lets dig in!" "I agree!" And the both of us dug in happily. Looking up at Ryuuji his face was sitting in a happy position, he only had a small portion so he was finished before me. "You know you have a bit of rice on your face."

He chuckled before leaning forward. "Let me get it." And in an instant his tongue slipped out and licked the piece of rice off my lip. "R-R-Ryuuji Wha I what was that for, I could of easily dealt with it." I looked away, what was his problem?! "Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself." He backed away with his hands up. "I uh it's fine, I don't mind it just caught me by surprise." I sank down hiding my face but before I got anywhere near getting rid of my embarrassed face Ryuuji lightly gripped my chin and lifted it up to face him. "Dear lord you're even cuter when you get embarrassed!" "No I'm not, what are you saying now?" "Come here." He patted in front of him on his lap, I obliged and sat on his lap, my legs going around his waist and his arms going around me.

"I love you." The last words I heard from him before he attacked my neck with rough kisses , leaving me breathless and letting my voice moan for me. Damn he was too good at this and I honestly couldn't help myself, I couldn't control my voice. "Taiga, someday I want to take this further, not today but someday." His kisses were slowly going down my neck and onto my collarbone and my face heated up faster than a heater. "I uh yeah, me too Ryuuji." I couldn't stop my voice from stuttering and slightly mumbling. "Don't worry about it though, you take your time I'll be ready when you are." His voice was soft. "Wanna play video games Taiga?" He asked looking into my eyes. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

He lifted me and we both sat in front of the TV, his arms were around me while playing and I was sitting on his lap, snuggling against him. The evening went by really quickly when we were together, I decided I couldn't be bothered going home so I slept at Ryuuji's again, it was more homey any ways. I did the same as last night because I decided it was much warmer in this house than in my apartment so I really didn't have a choice, Ryuuji came in the same as well. "It's way to warm again." He looked at me awkwardly, staring at my body, again.

"You're making me nervous." "Yeah, sorry." "It's fine, you know you're much more masculine under all those clothes." I was nervous but I needed to be brave and say these sorta things, especially if he wanted to go further eventually. "You look great too." He said before lifting me and and placing both of us on the futon before pulling covers over us. "You know for once you smell really nice." I said with a cheeky grin. "Shut up you!" "Never." But before he could argue I kissed him, hard, leaving him quite breathless afterwards. "Night Ryuuji, 'Yawn' I love you." "Night, I love you too." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out, peacefully on Ryuuji's chest.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's POV<p>

10:00pm

* * *

><p>It has been an hour since Taiga has fallen asleep, I just couldn't and I had no idea why. "Ryuuji, are you still awake?" Taiga sleepy said to me. "Yeah, sorry if I woke you." "You didn't wake me, I felt like I sensed you were awake, but you should sleep, okay?" "Okay." "Promise?" "I Promise." And before I knew it Taiga had lifted her hand and used 2 fingers to close my eyes and the both of us were fast asleep in minutes.<p> 


	4. A new feeling? (Slightly M)

Taiga's POV  
>6:30am<p>

* * *

><p>I honestly could get so used to waking up like this, I used to struggle waking up because I had a sinking feeling, the feeling like that day was going to suck like always but now it was all different, I woke up knowing someone loved me, Ryuuji was there for me. "I didn't have to wake you again? I'm surprised." Came a voice from next to my ear. "How did you know I was awake, you can't even see my face?" I was kinda confused, I mean I wasn't facing him so how did he know? "Your breathing changes, I've learned how to tell the difference."<p>

Of course he did, Ryuuji being as weird as ever, it was kinda odd how sweet it was too. "I just realised how horribly creepy that was, I'm so sorry." He tried to apologize but I honestly didn't mind. "Ryuuji, it was actually kind of sweet. "I uh w-wait seriously?"He managed to only just stutter out."Yeah, well I think in my opinion." After saying that I looked up at him, his face was twisted into shock and a loving look to it.

"You know you've become very affectionate nowadays." He looked at me with a sly questioning look. "Well I'm sorry that I'm in love and I want to show that person more of me." I said looking away pretending to be hurt just so I could watch him try and save himself, even though he really didn't need to. "I'm s-s-sorry, I was just surprised that's all." He looked away, feeling stupid about what he said. "Ryuuji, I was kidding, I mean it would be weird seen as I only ever used to hit you and stuff." I was ashamed of that, I really did feel bad, a lot of the time I didn't have a reason to hit him, I just did out of anger with myself. "Taiga don't worry yourself over that, a lot of the time I said things I shouldn't have so I guess I did deserve them."

"B-but you di.." But before I finished or could take a breath he had wrapped his lips onto mine, it was like the click of a lock on a door and our lips were sealed together like one, his perfectly fit over mine in a way that melted together, like colours, the way some contrasted with each other was how mine and Ryuuji's lips went together, so lovingly. "You never know when to just be quiet and accept things, do you?" I could hear the grin in his voice. "Oh shut up! I feel bad about it!" I screamed back, honestly I hated myself for what I did but Ryuuji was always so forgiving, which in turn made me feel worse.

"Taiga calm down, I'm kidding! You should know I forgave you long ago because I just wanted you to be happy and if that meant I got hit a few times I honestly didn't mind! You have to believe me." His tone was serious but his embrace spoke many more words, holding me tightly, making sure I can't escape him with embarrassment or my horrible shyness that usually made me hit him with frustration. "Noroma!" I couldn't help but smile, Ryuuji was just the best, never once did he call me out on anything I did, never did he get annoyed at me to the point where he stopped talking to me and never did he not help me when I needed it. "Did you just call me a dork? Am I hearing right?"

By now he was giggling like a little girl, trying to make it sound manly but the way it escaped his mouth automatically made it slightly girly, for someone who was giant and looked very sinister, for him to giggle like that could make anyone cave over in laughter. I honestly couldn't control any of me, my mouth almost spat everywhere with laughter and my body feel to the ground, curling in a ball of laughter and happy tears. "R-ryuu..ji t-that giggle!" I was almost on the verge of peeing myself, that was probably one of the funniest things I had ever seen! "Hey! Stop laughing, it wasn't that funny!" He retorted, his face was mashed together with embarrassment and anger.

"S-sorry Ryuuji, I just couldn't control the laughing." Trying to straighten myself up, I eventually managed to fully stop laughing and Ryuuji helped me to my feet. "So how's about breakfast and we head to school because if we don't start now we'll be late you know." His face made a cheeky grin and headed to the kitchen. "Taiga go quickly change in my room, I promise I won't walk in!" "You better not!" I shouted towards the kitchen as I took what Ryuuji said and headed to get changed, what happened next I didn't expect.

Fumbling around with my buttons it go to the point were I was frustrated and my buttons were not cooperating. "R-r-ryuuji.. 'Oh god why am I doing this' Could you come help me?" I shouted towars the kitchen, probably was going to rethink life after this but I couldn't take it anymore. He walked through stopping when he saw me, trying desperately trying to button up my blouse.

"I uhm what did you want help with?" He averted his gaze up. "I need you to do my buttons, I can't seem to do them today." My voice was quiet as if I had lost it. "S-sure." He made his way over, hands shaking as he took the first set of buttons and started to button that, then the next and the next and eventually he was at my chest, his hands shaking more and his breathing getting heavier. I looked up noticing the sweat leaking down his face. "Uh Ryuuji?" He didn't respond instantly, his reaction was rather late.

"Huh? What did you say?" Going to answer the only thing that came out was a squeak and that was due to a warm feeling on my small child like chest, looking down I saw Ryuuji's hands pressed up against it, his palms were super warma dn rather sweaty, which was rather displeasing. "Ryuuji... What are you doing?!" My voice was shaky and I honestly didn't know how to move my body anymore, he finally reached the surface of earth again and jerked back, almost slamming his head against the door frame.

"I'm so sorry Taiga I uh, I need to go make our lunch and stuff for today." And with that he ran off, the warmth of his hands were still finely placed where I last felt them, it was a nice feeling but yet the nice and very warm feeling that did not deter from the embarrassment and flustered feeling I could feel. Finishing off my outfit I awkwardly walked into the main room, sitting down and slamming my head on the table, hopefully a little pain will make me forget all about what just happened and how that made me feel but seeing Ryuuji come in and give me an apologetic look and of course what had to make it worse was the fact he kept glancing down and going a bright red colour before going back to eating.

I knew inside I didn't mind, I wanted more, I wanted him but right now I couldn't face that, as normal as it would be I just can't even think about it without blushing! "Ready to go?" I hadn't noticed I zoned out for a while, looking up at Ryuuji his face back to normal, in that scary look, even though when I saw it I couldn't see him as scary, even when I first met him I knew he was kind and sweet. "Yeah, I'm ready." Taking his out reached hand he helped me up and we both went to get our shoes on, he always placed them so neatly in the corner after I chucked them off when we got home, never once did he complain.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's POV<br>8:00am

* * *

><p>I still can't believe I had done that, I don't know what happened but when I came to my senses my hands were on Taiga's chest and her face was surprisingly normal until she actually noticed what was happening, she started to get all flustered and stuttered a lot of her words.<p>

I wasn't any better, I ran out straight away, I thought she was going to knock me out for doing something like that to her but she hardly did anything, she just acted as if nothing happened! Walking to school took what felt like a matter of seconds because all I was doing was thinking and remembering about the event this morning, not realizing at all the Taiga was tugging on my hand, looking down I saw a little tiger with an angry look in her eyes.

"Ryuuji, what are you thinking about?" He wondering look was probably scarier than her evil look. "N-Nothing! I swear!" I knew she would catch me out like this, she always knew how to. "Yeah, I'm sure its nothing." She was angry but underneath the anger was a slight blush that was getting darker in shade and showing more across her face. "A-Are you actually still thinking about it?"

She asked shyly, looking away from my more than likely scary stare. "I uh guess so, sorry." I was probably making Taiga super nervous to even look at me. "No no don't apologize! It's fine, I think, well isn't that sorta thing, right? Oh god I don't know I'm just rambl.." "Taiga, stop, yes it is usually normal and if it makes you feel awkward then I won't talk or think about it."

This time round she finally looked at me, her eyes staring right into the dark pits of my Iris's. "Well it doesn't make me feel THAT awkward, I was just surprised you know?" She didn't glance away, not averting my gaze or even going red, she had a normal smile with a sly smirk. "Yea- Yeah, cool, well then let's get into school, the bell is going to go off in 10 minutes." This time it was me averting her gaze, I didn't know she could be forward like this and it scared/excited me at the same time! In class I couldn't help but glance back at her every 5 minutes, she had a tinge of redness to her face but apart from that she looked perfectly normal, not once did she glance at me which was quite odd for Taiga.

Because I was only half listening to what was happening in the lesson, Lunch came quite quickly which was a relief because I didn't want to be at school at the moment. Walking towards the table we all usually sat at I was about to take a seat, but before I even managed to feel the seat I was dragged away by an all calm Tiger. "Taiga what are you doing?"

Was all I could muster out, the image of this morning planted in my brain for all eternity, or until something more happens. "I need this to get through the day." We stopped at the gap between the vending machines, she walked backwards into it a pulled me towards her, stopping my breath with her ferocious but gentle lips. It took me a minute to realize what was happening to her but I guess it was probably because of this morning, taking her legs I lifted her up and she wrapped them around my waist, this made it easier for me to reach her lips for a proper kiss, one with intimacy and love.

I crushed our bodies together more, so I definitely couldn't be seen by anyone passing by and the feel of Taiga's body against mine was something I couldn't resist! "Ry..uu..ji.." The way she moaned my name was slightly arousing and it was rather hard to keep the blood flowing through my body. "Ry..uuji th.e uhh first bell.. is about to go."

Was all Taiga could muster up, I'm guessing me kissing her neck and collar bones helped at all but I couldn't stop myself, I just wanted to keep going, further and further every time. But when I heard footsteps I froze, slowly placing Taiga on the floor, trying to hide her small frame behind my huge one. "Ryuuji, the teacher asked me to come get you and Taiga, which would be useful if Taiga was here."

Kitamura chuckled to himself before stopping to finish. "But yeah I'd get back to class, the bell's going to go in a couple of minutes," He was broke off by a grunting noise from behind me. "Takasu, is Taiga perhaps behind you?" Kitamura questioned with a smirk on his face. "I uh.." "YEA, I CAN'T BREATH!" And with that I got a hard push to my back and Taiga slowly shuffled out.

"Warn me next time you decide to suffocate me." I looked at her, blush lacing my face as she realized what she just said. "Oh well, I hope you guys had fun, better get to class now." Kitamura strolled off, not exactly bothered by what happened. "Sorry, I panicked." I felt bad, she was probably right, I way a lot so I probably did crush her.

"No no! It's fine!" She was waving her hands in front of her face, which was still flustered and glowing red. "I'd get rid of that blush before class." I told before pecking her cheek and walking off, hoping to get to eat after school was over. "Wait Ryuuji!" I heard fast foot steps then a hand grab mine. "One more thing.." Her shy smile said everything, leaning down I gave her one last real kiss, putting so much into it I had lost my breath in seconds but wanting it to last longer I waited till she lost hers, resurfacing for air. "Better?" She nodded with a much braver smile, more like the brave angry girl I fell in love with.

Walking back to class I let her go in first, opening the door for her like a proper gentleman, I got a few strange looks but I ignored them and concentrated on Taiga, the way she walked to her desk I mean I don't know what it was but her little strut made me almost collapse from amazement. "Ryuuji! Are you even paying attention?" Sensei shouted at me to bring me out of my daydream. "Huh? Oh yes I am, Gomennasai." I felt completely and utterly embarrassed, she probably noticed me sitting staring at Taiga and daydreaming about... nevermind lets not get into that again.

"Right, well blah blah..." I decided there wasn't a point in listening seen as I had miss most of it anyways, I couldn't believe I had blanked out for that long, it was almost time to go home! Finally, I had been waiting all day, time with Taiga and oh god, food! I was starving seen as I didn't have anything for lunch, well except Taiga's lips which were just as great but they didn't stop my hunger for food, sadly. I could see that Taiga thought the same thing because when I glanced over she was watching the clock in anticipation before glancing at me and furiously blushing before swiping her glance away and back to the clock. I Can't Wait.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<br>2:30pm

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls with Ryuuji next to me was bliss, I remember having the fear that Ryuuji would leave my side and how hurt I was to think that, well I don't need to think that anymore. We both simultaneously had gotten our other shoes on and were heading back to the house, it wasn't my house but it was close enough, I spent most of my time there and I even slept there,<p>

I guess my apartment was just where I could keep all my stuff so I didn't take up too much room in Ryuuji's house. When we were sitting in class I couldn't stop certain images in my head, and when I looked at Ryuuji I couldn't stop my face from flushing red and heating up! I guess I just wanted it but could I really just ask Ryuuji? I mean that would be weird, wouldn't it?

Or would it be normal? Oh god I'm not good at these things, I'm already getting flustered holding his hand let alone taking things further! I mean I know I've wanted it for a while but it's too early right? I'll just think about it when he falls asleep, hopefully before me. Ryuuji was being awful, I don't know, Gentleman like?

It was strange but oddly amusing to see him hold doors open for me and all that, he even held open his front door as I walked in, quickly sliding infront of me and stopped me right in my tracks. "What is it?" Ryuuji looked at me with hungry eyes. "I wanted to do this before we got interrupted at school." He sounded very forceful and had lust in his eyes, its like he could read my thoughts.

His lips met mine in a rough dry kiss, quickly getting moist with the effects of our tongue colliding together in one, exploring and clashing in each others mouths while hands roamed our bodies, not going under clothes but still feeling all around, my death grip was enough to know that his lips on my lips weren't enough right now, that I wanted, no I Needed more!

Needless to say I don't even have to use words for Ryuuji to know, he slowly made with way down with those Rough kisses, not being gentle just going for what instinct brought to him and that was amazingly attractive. He slowly traced down my collar bones and got to the top of my shirt, pausing to ask for allowance. "Please."

I needed this to happen, even if It didn't go ALL the way it just need more than my lips to be touched, I needed to feel his huge gentle hands feel my body and I wanted my delicate small hands to be against his skin, feeling over edges and muscles. "My pleasure." Came as a mumble to me as he lifted me up in my arm, allowing my legs to wrap around him as he had a firm grip on my ass and the other hand undoing my buttons, slowly one by one gave way and in a matter of seconds he reached my bottom button when we reached the floor of his bedroom.

Straight away he went back to my body, rubbing his hands over my sides and gently kissing down, being more wary of what he was doing. His hands slowly moved up and gently squeezed, enticing girly little moans from my throat, with the occasional squeak of pleasure. He had strong hands and they showed a lot with what was going on, his grip was very hard but also almost as gentle, leaving it hard to choose if it felt like pleasure or if it was painful, my hormones going crazy and my body thriving under his I couldn't control anything, the noises that came from my throat and how my body twitched when he touched or kissed me in certain places was all out of my control!

In the midst of things my hands went to reach Ryuuji's buttons, grabbing onto them and undoing them as fast as I could, he helped halfway through, ripping off his overcoat and his t-shirt that was hidden underneath, leaving him in just his trousers as he made his way back to my lips. This gave me the perfect opportunity to feel him, to know what his shape was like and how toned he was, I had seen it but it was nothing compared to moving my hands all over, sliding over a certain sensitive part that made the both of us gasp into each other's mouth.

He broke off quickly apologizing but I couldn't care less, I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down again, wanting his breath to be flowing down into my mouth, pushing us closer together to feel the heat radiating off his torso and the pulsating being under clothes region against a begging area of skin was all I needed at that moment, but all I could ask myself was is this the right thing right now? H slowly moved his hands behind me to the back of my bra, stopping the kiss. "Are you positive you want to go further?" Am I really sure?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know whether to make this kinda smutty or to just like leave it like that,<strong>_  
><em><strong>would you guys mind if I made it smutty?<strong>_  
><em><strong> I mean I don't want to if you'd hate it so please leave me a review telling<br>**__**me what you think should happen and what ever is voted the most then I'll do that,  
><strong>__**thank again! ~Kershie**_


	5. Amazing sensations! (Major M)

Taiga's POV  
>3:00pm<p>

* * *

><p>I only took a minute but I had decided I was ready, I mean my body was tingling with anticipation and my mind was buzzing with thoughts so I guess it was about time. Yasuko wouldn't be home for hours so I'm guessing in some sense we had all the time in the world if we wanted to go for a while. The sound of Ryūji's voice in the back of my head took me out of my thoughts and back to what was happening, his eyes were full of intent and staring directly at me. "Taiga, we don't have to if you really don't want to."<p>

His head turned away, his eyes averting my gaze this time. I decided now was my chance! I took his cheek and turned his head to face me to then drag his face millimetres from mine, staring into his gorgeous eyes before closing mine and locking us in a kiss, this was my way to say I'm ready which Ryūji got instantly. His hands moved slowly and carefully to unclip my bra, the sensations I felt whenever Ryūji's hand lightly rubbed my back were tingly and amazing.

The sound of my bra unclipping kinda sent a shiver up my spine, this was the moment my pathetic excuse for boobs are on show. I was so ashamed of having probably the smallest boobs ever, I just wish they would grow! Ryūji's face was one of shock. "Ryūji..?" Great, now he probably thinks this is weird. "Taiga, I feel so utterly blessed to be with you."

That was the last sentence I heard before my lips were attacked with force, enough to make me gasp for air when he stopped to take a breather. His lips made there way back to mine and our tongue took this as and opportunity to explore each others mouth. I felt his hands slowly slide down my body from the back and then back up the front until they reached my chest, his hands slowly forming cups and squeezing causing me to moan rather loudly into his mouth, the chuckle that came from his with the feeling of the sides of his lips curling up were enough to know he was enjoying this, as was I.

I don't know when it was but at one point Ryūji had managed to take his trousers off, leaving him in just his boxers which was quite the sight, one I couldn't take my eyes off and if that wasn't embarrassing enough Ryūji obviously had to notice and comment. "Guessing you like what you see?" He laughed whole heartedly at my gaze, I just looked up and stared him down until he apologized.

"That's what I thought." I couldn't stand the feeling of his lips not being connected with mine so once again I dragged him down to me, our faces colliding smoothly. His hands never left my chest, he just slowly rubbing and squeezing them, enticing moans and little girly squeaks from my mouth into his.

The break off for the kiss was wet and steamy, our breaths wafting over one another's faces while Ryūji lowered his head to my neck, leaving rough kisses everywhere. He started to gradually make his way down, kissing right down until the bottom of my valley, his lips softly kissing around my nipple before stopping for a minute.

His left hand was up at my right breast and his mouth was kissing around my left breast, leaving me moaning his name as loud as my voice went. He eventually took my nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue at quite a speed that I couldn't stiffle my moans, they were all out.

* * *

><p>Ryūji's POV<br>3:40pm

* * *

><p>When Taiga agreed to this I honestly couldn't believe it, I mean after we had ended up on the floor I knew I was ready, I felt the surge take over and want nothing more than to be doing it, now. But when I saw Taiga's face I wondered if she was really ready? So obviously I asked and patiently waited for an answer, no matter what I was going to be happy with her decision because if she wasn't ready then neither was I.<p>

It was when she said yes and pulled me down that the instinct came back and here we are now, to this day I never thought I'd be doing this so soon and with Taiga for a matter of fact but I am very glad it is her, it makes it better. Her moans changed pitch very easily, if I went really fast with my tongue then she'd be really squeaky but if I went quite gentle and slow then the moans would be similar to her normal voice pitch.

While at this for both her nipples I got to thinking, is she going to do anything for me or am I doing everything, I mean not that I don't mind it's just I would love to know. When that thought finished I had a feeling down there, it was as if someone was tugging at it, the tingly sensations being sent from the bottom of my penis to the top made it ever harder than it was before.

I stopped my stimulation and looked up to see a scrunched up Taiga face, it was a mixture of pleasure and sexual frustration. The feeling I was having below was Taiga's hand doing the work, rubbing on top of my boxers and occasionally gripping my penis felt fantastic! I decided possibly it was my turn to get a little pleasure, I stood up, taking Taiga's hand and placing each one at either side of my boxers, motioning for her to take them off, her face slightly flushed nodded and pulled them down, revealing my massive Throbbing member. Her eyes widened and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"So the dragon itself has a huge dragon hidden under the clothing?" I could tell she had to try hard to hold in her laughter at her own remark. "I guess you could say that but remember its only big because the Tiger made it big." Since when did we both get so confident, maybe the spur of the moment? Yeah that's probably it. She winked at me before taking it in her hand, slowly rubbing it at first before picking up the pace a bit, making sure to still be gentle.

It didn't take long before it was already in her mouth, my whole body had sparks flying in it, I never knew this feeling was so good. She may have had a small figure but she definitely wasn't afraid to take most of it, she was practically just choking the whole time but she didn't stop, she sucked, licked and fondled as much as she could. This sure was some cute looking girl but in the bedroom this was a woman made to do this! Her blush was still prominent but her confidence balanced it perfectly and she seemed like she had never been nervous in the first place.

It wasn't long until I felt it coming, my body started to stiffen and I froze, Taiga understanding stayed where she was, speeding up the process. Within a few minutes I had exploded into her mouth, some of it dripping out the sides of her mouth and to my surprise she used her finger to wipe them and lick it off her fingers. "W-why did you swallow? I thought it would taste horrible!"

She didn't seem fazed at all about it. "It tasted fine, maybe yours is weird and tastes nice, I don't know." Her smirk was funny enough as it was but the way she took my hands made everything serious again. She looked at me calmly and quickly tugged for me to come back to her. "More" Was barely a whisper but just enough for me to hear before my lips clashed with hers, sending amazing sensations through my mouth, opening to find Taiga's tongue with my own.

My hands searched, reaching hers and interlocking them, our fingers curled together perfectly as we had our bodies close together and our tongues on the verge of battle for who is most dominant. Now was the time I had only just noticed Taiga was still wearing her skirt, the cute black skirt that was always worn as a mini skirt was perfect but not perfect enough that I didn't want to rip it off to find what was underneath. Untangling my hands from her I moved them down to her waist, making sure Taiga was okay I waited for a moment before I heard a slight yes coming from in between our lips.

I was cautious at first, slowly pulling down her skirt but I soon got tired and flung it off in no time, making her squeak at my quick actions. Her socks were next, it also took no time to take off but now was the last part, her pants, should I take them off yet or tease a little bit? I wonder I should probably tease right? My left had slithered between her legs and slowly started to rub against the outside of her panties, pushing in ever 10 seconds for the ultimate tease, Taiga's body was thriving crazily under my touch, sending so many signals through my mouth with her own.

Her own hand was heading for mine, grabbing it and pushing it under her panties, letting me touch her lady privates. She broke off the kiss, her eyes squished shut and her mouth exploding with loud cries and moans, it felt very natural to be doing this, like I was made for this moment. My fingers gently caressed her clit, her hands grabbed at my hair, dragging my face down back to hers with amazing force.

It wasn't long before my hands were soaked with her many pleasantries from down below and her lady gold begging for something to be inside it. Just as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, my fingers also slid in at the same point, I was vigorously pumping around 3 fingers into her while mashing her face with my own, only take short gaps to breath quickly before hitting each others faces again.

Her fingernails scratched down my back, the sort of scratching that would leave proper marks there for a while, I'd better make sure we don't go to the beach or anything any time soon. Her cries felt like they were vibrating the walls, causing her body to rock simultaneously with my movements. When she came to her peak she screamed out my name and squirted right into my hand, leaving it wet with all the juices that came from her, I lifted my hand, licking it off my fingers before proceeding to drag her face towards mine again, almost as if asking if she was ready.

As I was marking her neck with my lips I heard a small high pitched yes that was enough for me to know she wanted it, it was now or never you know. I looked down and got ready, looking up to ask for allowance, her face was brighter than before kinda like she was sparkling, her little head nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

I slowly pushed the first inch in, trying as best as I could not to hurt her too much but her little whimper told me otherwise, maybe this was a bad idea. When I was about to pull out I heard a faint whisper coming from her. "Keep going." I obliged and kept pushing, more and more until I was fully in, completely taking her virginity from her. Her body forced out little whimpers and moans as I kept pushing slowly in and out, waiting until she was opened up more so I could go faster, her back was arched as I slightly picked up my speed, sending amazing sensations through both our bodies.

Our eye locked and our mouth knew all to well what would happen, my lips curled perfectly onto hers, our tongues stuck deep into battle. My pace picked up more and more every couple of minutes until I was going as fast as I could, Taiga's mouth jolted open, sending the loudest moan out as her body was thriving under mine. I could that I was almost ready, my body started to tense up, I looked up at Taiga and she knew exactly what was about to happen but she didn't bother pushing me away or making sure I didn't end up emptying in her.

I had the plan to pull out, I didn't want to make Taiga pregnant yet, did I? But Taiga stopped me and said she didn't care, saying that she wanted to be with me forever so it didn't matter if she fell pregnant, I was at a loss for words but before I even could think of a response I arched my back and gritted my teeth, a moan escaping my mouth as I spilled into Taiga.

I heard a whimper and a slight scream before Taiga ended up doing the same, my mouth was still hanging open from what Taiga said, I mean I knew sometimes she had a nice cute side and now I discovered this one but what she said was fully honest. I pulled myself out from Taiga and landed next to her, both of us just lying listening to each others breathing. "Do you really mean what you said?" I mean I knew what I wanted but I didn't think she had any idea of what she wanted. "Yes, why did you think I said it, dummy." A slight pout formed on her lips, that brought a huge smile to my face.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<br>4:40pm

* * *

><p>"Taiga Aisaka, you will definitely be my wife very soon." That spoken out loud made me jump slightly, Ryūji always managed to do that to me. "I'd better be." After what we've just done I feel like I have much more confidence, I never used to, even the slightest cute comment would make me super flustered and not be able to speak.<p>

"It would be quite awkward if someone where to come over now, wouldn't it?" Ryūji chuckled to himself but as he made that comment there was a knock on the door. "Spoke to soon idiot!" I scrambled to get something to cover me. "Oh shi..!"

He managed to get up and get some clothes on in what seemed like seconds, man he was fast! "Oh hey kushieda, what are you doing here? Oh Taiga wasn't at her apartment, well uh yeah." In the time Ryūji was talking to Minorin at the door I managed to get clothes on and seem some what presentable.

"TAIGA!" I ran through straight away when I got called, I didn't want anything to seem weird. "Taiga! Thank god you're here, we need to go meet Ami and speak right now!" Before I could say I didn't want to or I was too tired Minorin threw my shoes at me and demanded I went.

I obliged and put them on, saying sorry to Ryūji and quickly kissing his lips before running, a few centimetres behind Minorin. Ryūji didn't look to pleased that I was leaving because when I turned back he was watching us walk away, his face laced with sadness and lust. I really do wonder what Minorin and Ami need to speak to me about.

* * *

><p>20 MINUTES LATER<p>

* * *

><p>"God, what took so long, I don't have all night!" Ami was definitely not happy. "Taiga was at Ryūji's house, not hers." Minorin sounded hurt saying that but I couldn't help but smile thinking about Ryūji when they mentioned him.<p>

"So what did you need me for?" I really it was something worth my time, I mean I was not going to sit here with a stupid chihuahua and an jealous friend for nothing. "We want to know about you and Ryūji, right now." Ami had a small smirk on her face and Minorin was deadly serious. "W-what! Why?" Now this was kind of a surprise. "Well it happened so suddenly so we want to know how it happened."

This time it was minorin that spoke up, her voice sounding softer now. I tried to think back to that night, the night I confessed to him. "I guess it just u-uh sorta happened, l-like the spur of a moment or something.." The last part was a little to quiet, even I could hardly hear myself say it. "So what you're saying is that you said something and then it happened, because Ryūji is way to stupid to realize anything at all." Ami didn't seem fazed at all but Minorin was sat, her eye locked with mine and not blinking.

"You could say that." I decided I liked the thought of hiding my face so I used my arms and rested my face on the table, my arms wrapped around covering my face. "Well that's what I thought, anyways you guys have fun! I have to head home to make myself some food! Ciao." And with that Ami skipped off happily, holding a take away cup of Sudobucks. "Do you really love him?"

Minorin looked as if she could break down and cry any moment. "Yes, I really do." That was the last thing I said before leaving, I couldn't bare the look she gave me and so I had to leave, I headed straight for Ryūji's home, running slightly, I only wanted to see his face. My thoughts were running wild, I knew from the beginning that Minorin loved Ryūji and I have felt bad about taking him from the bginning but now I feel worse!

She was almost in tears and I've already done things with Ryūji! I honestly was a bad person. I had to stop at one point due to my tiredness and also because I couldn't control my tears streaming down my face. My body fell to the ground, I leaned against the wall hoping that a lot of what just happened was a dream, please let it be a dream.


	6. First time for everything! (Slight M)

Ryūji's POV  
>7:00pm<p>

* * *

><p>Taiga had been gone too long, I was starting to get really worried. What if she was to shy to see me again? Or if Minorin said something that made her avoid me?! Before I could completely understand what I was doing I had already put on my shoes and was running out the house. I had to find her, I needed to know where she was. I ran all around heading to every part of town until I finally went to the river under the bridges, the one with the bench looking over it.<p>

Taiga was sat, her head buried into her knees as the were squished against her chest, her little form curled up on the bench with tears rolling down her face. She squinted her eye when she turned to look at me, I tried to say something, anything but sadly I was out of breath. " Ryūji what are you doing here?"

She didn't even try to cover up the fact she could hardly speak. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I was worried sick!" That was all I managed to muster out. "Gomennasai." She looked back over the river, tears slowly making there way down her face. Taiga's going to catch a really bad cold if she stays out here any longer so it was time to take things into my hands, literally.

I walked over to her, standing in front of her before bending over and picking her up in my arms, bridal style. She didn't voice out any complaints nor did she squirm, she just buried her face into my neck and sobbed quietly as we walked back to where the warmth was. I kicked off my shoes and walked Taiga through to the main room, setting her down before heading off to make dinner.

"If you feel better and want to tell me what's wrong then you can but I won't pester you about it." I slightly shouted through, definitely making sure she heard me. Her only reply was a small grunt before pouting slightly. In a matter of what felt like a couple of minutes to me Dinner was made and we both sat and dug in, Taiga averting my gaze and breathing heavily.

"They forced me to tell them how we happened and then Minorin asked if I really loved you and when I voiced my answers I thought she was going to cry, the look that came upon her face I couldn't bare it." She was speaking to me but she wasn't looking at me, she was just staring straight forward, not blinking just a complete stare.

"Taiga, this will wash over, I mean if this would have been twisted then you'd be sad too and not want to speak as much? But after a while you'd understand and go back to normal. I promise Kushieda will come around eventually." That was the only way I knew how to reassure her, I honestly didn't know Kushieda had felt that way.

"Why are you so nice." Taiga face planted the table, a huff tumbling out her mouth rather loudly. "Was that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" "Both I guess." She shrugged her shoulder before shuffling over to me and holding tightly around the waist. I pivoted around to face, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Are wanting to stay here tonight again?"

I questioned. Her reply was short, just a small nod with a little sniffle. I fell back onto the ground, taking her with me in my arms and letting her little body curl up into a ball on top of me, she had stopped crying but the sniffles hadn't left yet and she didn't dare look at me with puffy eyes so I was quite content with just lying here having her in my arms helping settle her down.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<br>7;50pm

* * *

><p>Ryūji had been so calm and caring, he didn't question he just left me to it, he made food and placed it in front of me not caring if I said my thank you or anything. I hated the fact he was so kind, I mean I loved it but I would of thought any normal person would be angry right? But not him, nope, he took whatever I threw at him and just gave love back with no other care at all, typical Ryūji .<p>

"Are you feeling any better?" I slowly looked up, noticing Ryūji wasn't looking at me but at the ceiling. "If you want you can go freshen up and all that, do whatever you want until you feel better, okay?" The care in his tone made me skip a beat, how was he like this with me of all people? I shuffled up his body until my face hovered over his, staring deeply into his midnight black iris's.

"You're too nice to me."  
>"I like being nice to you, do you not like it?"<br>"Like it? God I love it but it's rather odd."  
>"How come?"<br>"No ones ever been this nice except Minorin, I'm not used to it."  
>"Well then, you better get used to it again."<br>"Gladly."  
>The last spoken words before our lips met, our breaths mingled and our hands searched for one another's. I was so relaxed by the taste and feel of Ryūji's mouth, it was very soft and delicate but also rough and showing the need of more to happen. Everything that happened with Minorin tongith almost made me forget what me and Ryūji actually did but once I remember I froze to which Ryūji noticed. He broke away from me.<p>

"Taiga, whats wrong?" His face was stone cold with concern. "Oh nothing, I just remember something but it's nothing!" Why did I freak out? I wanted it and I took it and I enjoyed it, so did he so I'm fine, I'm completely fine. "Whatever you say.." His mouth dragged mine back down, his hands roaming and pushing me closer to his body, closer to the warmth I loved feeling.

I sat up, around about on Ryūji's torso. "I need to shower, like really bad." I announced. "So do I, mind if I join you?" For a minute I thought of him to be joking but when I looked over to him he had a straight face but was looking upwards. "W-w-wait what?!"

"Well I thought, it would be pointless to waste so much water when we could shower together, now that we've both seen each other naked." It took me a while to process what he had said but once I had then my eyes widened, I guess it would be alright but I just guess I was still slightly nervous.

"Come on, it'll be fine." Ryūji managed to lift me up while getting himself up off the floor, carrying the little nervous me to the bathroom. He placed me down, turned on the shower and started to undress. "Don't worry, I'll look away at first so you can get undressed."

I felt like I could here the cheeky smile on his face when he spoke that. I slowly but surely started taking my clothes off, bit by bit while he stood there completely naked not looking at me but facing the shower. I could feel my face burn up and I'm pretty sure Ryūji's was too, even if he acted confident this was embarrassing for both of us.

* * *

><p>Ryūji's POV<br>8:05pm

* * *

><p>I thought Taiga was never going to go through with this, I was standing around like this and yet still no word or sound came from behind me. That was until I felt something press against me and a pair of small fragile arms go around my waist. "You do know this is horribly embarrassing." You could here the shy little girl inside her peek out at that point.<p>

"I do, it's just if we never get through these things then we'd stay shy forever, you know?" She gasped slightly before calming down. "Want to get in first, it's kinda cold out here." Her head moved up and down as I turned around to face her, her little body was perfect no matter how much she complained about it I still could never deny how much I loved it. "Ryūji you're staring."

Her widely red cheeks were facing away from me. "Gomennasai, I couldn't stop." I stepped out the way, letting her go in first. I followed closely behind, urging her to move forward. As soon as she hit the water I felt her body instantly relax. "So this is all it takes to relax you, eh?" "Yeah, and this too." As she turned to face me she had stood on her tip toes and met her lips to mine.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I moved us further under the water, my arms firmly around her waist. I lifted her up as she snaked her legs around my body, leaning her head to give me a chance to get at her neck. "You know I Originally came here to wash, not indulge in the touch of you." That stopped my kissing dead in its track. "How about I wash you and myself then we can get back to this, deal?"

I could see the complaint almost spilling out of her mouth but she stopped and just nodded, quickly kissing my lips before departing from my body. She turned around and stood still, allowing me to wash her hair and possibly body if she was feeling nice. Her hair was very soft, like kittens fur and it was very long so that made it quite fun to actually wash her hair, I mean coming from a male with no experience with females or more than shoulder length hair. After finishing that I moved closer, putting one arm around her shoulders and one around her stomach.

I slowly inched my head closer, whispering in her ear. "Mind if I wash your body now?" She was now full of confidence. "Only if I get to do it back." She looked at me right in the eyes raising one eyebrow before me. "Whatever you wish, my princess." She smirked at me as I got the shower gel and started rubbing it into her back first, slowly going down and back up before going over her shoulders and down her front, skimming across her breasts in the process.

I kept rubbing in the lovely smelling soap as I leaned forward and started planting kisses on her jaw line, her arms flew back and latched onto my neck while she softly moaned my name. When I decided that I should probably wash my hair I had turned to grab the shampoo but instead I got splashed with water.

"Is that how you want to play it?"  
>"Why wouldn't it be." I loved that smirk.<br>"Bring. IT. On."  
>And before we knew it both of us were splashing each other, sometimes getting bubbles involved and everything. The only way I stopped Taiga was by pushing her against the shower wall and kissing her roughly, I held her arms above her head and pressed my face against hers. "Draw?" "Fine, now give me the shampoo, I have to wash your hair and yeah." She turned cherry pink in an instant.<p>

"Very well." I turned around, handing the shampoo over. "Ryūji you're too tall, sit down." I completely forgot I was practically a foot taller than her! I sat on the shower floor and waited. The feeling of her small hands finally met my head and I thought I was going to faint, her touch was unbelievably soft and the way she rubbed it all in was so delicately.

I rinsed my hair and turned to face Taiga who was fiddling to open the shower gel. "Need help there?" She nodded quietly before handing me the bottle, looking a tad bit frustrated with herself. "Here." I handed back and turned around, letting the water hit my face gently. Her smooth hands where felt on my back in seconds, slowly rubbing up and down my back in a type of circular movement.

This happened for a while before she finally slipper her hands through my arms, doing the exact same on the front of me with the same type of movement before slowly slipping away and letting me wash it off. "That was really relaxing, Taiga." "Now you know how it felt for me." She smiled at me before hugging me tightly to herself.  
>"This was actually a really good idea." She spoke into my body, her lips brushing against my skin with every word she spoke.<br>"Didn't I tell you that."  
>"Yeah, I guess you did."<br>"Want me to dry your hair when we get out?"  
>"That'd be really nice!"<br>She looked up at me enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling at the idea of me playing with her hair more. "I think one more thing has to be done before we get out." She looked up with a smile, I understood and picked her up in my arms. We carried off were we left off at the beginning, her fingers got tangled through my hair as I gripped onto her thighs, making sure she didn't fall from my grip as I put my moves upon her.

We only lasted another 10 minutes in the shower before we really had to get out before we got too dizzy from the heat let alone anything else. We both wrapped towels around ourselves and when Taiga had hers on I swiped her off her feet and carried her out, keeping her covered the whole time. "You know you don't have to carry me everywhere, I do have working feet." "But you are my princess and I will not allow you to have to use those precious legs of yours!"

I said proudly and stupidly. She just snorted before giggling at my snap. "You really are some new kind of weird!" It took her a while to calm down her giggles, I probably didn't help because I kept talking to her as if she really were a princess and of course to me she really was. When we were both dressed into night clothes I sat Taiga down and grabbed Yasuko's hair dryer to dry Taiga's hair.

When I was all finished Taiga's hair felt amazingly soft and very silky, It was heavenly to touch and I felt as if I could sleep on. "That felt amazing!" Taiga almost bounced up from her seat on the floor. "I'm glad, it was nice for me too since your hair is really soft." I shot her a warm smile and the slight tinge of pink made me know she was happy I said that.

I couldn't help but yawn when I sat with Taiga in my arms watching TV, having her warmth and the sound of the TV made me very tired and I tried to stifle my yawn but I ended up just yawning really loudly onto the top of Taiga's head.  
>"Need to go to bed?" Taiga asked from below me, putting her head back to look up at me.<br>"Not if you aren't tired then nope."  
>"But I've actually been tired for a while, I was waiting for a sign from you, silly!"<br>"You should of told me."  
>"Gomennasai." "Don't worry about it, we'll go now."<br>"Good."  
>That was when she finally let out her huge yawn she'd been holding in. I turned off all the lights in my house before heading into the bedroom, I looked down to see Taiga already lying down waiting for me.<p>

When I was certain everything except the alarm was turned off then I climbed under the covers on the futon, Opening up my arms for Taiga to fit herself into place. The way she was able to curl herself into the shape of my body was amazing, like the perfect fit really.

I lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips, which got a giggle from her before departing them and drifting off into a sleep, ready for the next day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guys I really would love if some of you gave me ideas to use for the next chapter,<br>like what could happen to Minorin and Taiga and all that,  
>I just really want opinions so I don't mess it up.<br>Thanks a lot for reading!  
>Kershie :3<em>**


	7. I can never have enough (M)

Taiga's POV

6:00am

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of morning breath, Ryūji's morning breath to be exact. It smelled like an odd mixture of mint and coffee. I don't know why exactly, but it was strangely nice to breathe in. After enjoying that little revelation, I tried to wake him by poking at his cheeks, my wide eyes intent on watching his delicate sleeping ones. As I was trying to wake him up, I wondered about his whole life. I wondered what he was dreaming about and why he choose me, I wondered about everything.<p>

Poking his cheeks obviously wasn't working for me so I decided to take another route. I leaned down to his sleeping head and softly kissed him on the lips. His response was quick and when his eyes fluttered open he was kissing me back just as softly.

"That was a rather unexpected wake up call." He spoke as he leaned into my forehead, kissing it.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up any other way besides hitting you, but I felt the need to wake you up nicely." I felt the corners of his lips curve upward above my eyes after that one.

"Well, it was an amazing wake up call. You should do it more often." He chuckled lightly. He didn't seem to notice, but his mini chuckle set my heart at a racing speed.

"I'm very glad. I might just do it more after all." And with that I snuggled back into his body, the top of my head resting under his chin.

"You do know that it's only Wednesday and we have to get up." Ryūji pointed out innocently.

"Ugh. 5 more minutes." I mumbled back. I didn't want to get up and face anything yet.

"Look, when school is over, do you want to go somewhere? I have a few ideas, and I know we'll have lots of fun and we can forget about everything for a while. Sound good?"

I was intrigued because I really wanted to know where we would go. "Fine." And with that Ryūji sat up, taking me with him and holding me in his arms in a sitting position.

"Shall I go make breakfast?" He whispered into my ear, biting it slightly while holding me in the warmth of his arms.

"But that means you have to let me go and I'm not ready for that yet. It was bad enough sitting up." I pretended to cry, even shining for good measure, while holding onto his arms so he couldn't retract them.

"How about you help me cook and that means you won't have to leave my arms?" The seductive tone that laced his voice tempted me more than it should of.

"As tempting as that is, I think I might leave the cooking to you. I'll get our clothes ready for us instead!" And so both of us hoped up and got to work.

I finished the clothes rather quickly, so I went and stood next to Ryūji, watching quietly as he made us breakfast and lunch. He worked at an amazing speed and was so precise with everything, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by it. He averted his gaze for a few seconds to look at me, smiling at how dumbfounded I must have looked watching him do what he does best.

"Why don't you go sit down, breakfast will only be a minute." When I looked up to his face, about to respond with something, I couldn't help but giggle at the cute face he was pulling. He had his tongue sticking out with a cheeky smile to go with it, his eyes squinted.

"I'll be expecting something great!" I spoke loudly as I walked over to the table and sat comfortably down on the Tatami mats. "Itadakimasu" was said before we started eating. I guess when I told Ryūji that I was expecting something great, he didn't fail to surprise with how amazing it actually was. When I finished I couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

"As good as you wanted?" His smug grin told me he knew what my answer would be, but I still wanted to tell him, let him hear it from me directly.

"Of course! Ryuji, you never fail when it comes to cooking a meal. They always taste so good!" That is when his satisfied sigh came, he was always so pleased when I complimented his food. We changed and headed out, both of us going to grab each other's hand as we walked towards the school. We still had plenty of time till the bell rang so we went to the usual spot. We were both surprised when we saw Ami there.

"You two are early, guess you didn't do much together this morning." Ami spoke with a monotone voice as she looked at us both, heavy blushes on our faces.

"What are you doing here so early? You aren't usually in the classroom in the morning." Ryūji stated rather awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess you would be right there. I got bored at home, so I thought I would stop in for a little. Anyways, I'll take my leave now and give you guys some peace." She began to walk away, and I decided to take advantage of the slight moment of privacy. I caught Ryūji's lips, pulling him down by his shirt. Sometimes he was just so irresistible!

"Oh, you two. Just make sure you don't go too far, remember that you're in a school." And with that she took her leave at a far quicker pace than she started with. However, I caught the grin on her face before she turned around.

"What's up with her?" Ryūji looked at me innocently.

"Usual baka chi." I said before shuffling myself into the space between the vending machines. Ryūji's pace slowed as her neared me, looking down at my innocent looking face.

"Have you gotten shorter?" His sarcasm was nothing new to me, especially when all I could think about were his lips heading towards mine.

"Very funny." Was all that escaped my lips before he claimed them, owning me. His lips were pulsating at the touch of mine as he closed the gap between our bodies and hid in the cover of the machines. His pure determination to be as close as he could to my body was enticingly fantastic, and that made my body take control of itself. I jumped up, knowing he would catch me so he could hold me as close to his body as possible without having to end anything. The feeling in our lips and the touching of our bodies was all amazing until Ryūji realized the time.

"Taiga, as much as I'd love to continue to enjoy you, we kinda have to get to class." He sighed depressingly at me. We both got up and began to walk back to class.

"Before we go anywhere today, I'll need to give you a little something." My words trailed off with a seductive tone, letting his eyes widen before he took my lips one last time.

* * *

><p>Class seemed to drag on, what felt like hours was only 20 minutes! As time dragged on unbearably slowly, I couldn't fight off the urge to glance at Ryuji. I needed to see just him, even if it was only the back of his head. I slowly edged my gaze towards that direction only to notice Ryūji already staring back at me with lustful eyes. I decided to tease him more about what I said and winked at him before looking away slightly. However, after catching his reaction in the corner of my eye, laughter began to boil up inside of me. I knew he was a klutz but I never thought his desires would end up getting him on the floor! I couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up before it spilled out at the sight of Ryūji in a heap on the floor.<p>

"Takasu are you alright?" Yuri-sensei rushed over quickly, looking slightly puzzled and worried, not seeing how any of it unfolded.

"Oh I… um… yes, gomennasai." His head bowed down to hide his blushing face in utter embarrassment.

"Please may I be excused for a minute?" I tried to utter out in between my laughs. Sensei nodded her head and I walked out quickly. Once in the hall I let all my laughter roar out. I was in stitches! One minor wink and Ryūji was on the floor like an idiot! I headed to the usual spot to wait for Ryūji to be let out, still giggling a little. I decided, while I waited, to just sit in the gap. Just as I expected, it didn't take very long for a frustrated Ryūji to appear.

"That wasn't cool!" He half shouted and half cried as he sat down in front of me.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He cried anime-style while looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I giggled again before looking back into his eyes, causing me a little bit of a surprise.

His eyes, which had just been filled with sarcastic distress, were now filled with desire and love. Quite the change, and one that made me love him a little more, if that was even possible. However, his eyes and his expression screamed nothing more than lust, wanting nothing more than to touch me.

"Time to get my revenge." He sounded sinister, but also had very flirtatious tone as his mouth met mine. His hands slowly travelled up my body, sneaking under my clothes and squeezing gently on my right boob. My moan escaped my mouth before my thoughts came back to life. "Ryūji! All I did was wink!" "Yes but you embarrassed me, so I fancy embarrassing you, even if it is just in front of me." His smile ripped into my chest and started making my heart thump. God damn it, why was he so utterly hard to resist?!

"I really hate you right now, you know that?" I punched his chest before taking his lips again.

"Now I have to get back to class, so shoo!" I pushed him away from me and took off before looking back and smirking, seeing him chasing me with an equally big smile. When we reached the door, he caught my chin, brought me in for a kiss and squeezed my butt before walking inside as if nothing had happened. Now I couldn't wait to get home!

* * *

><p>Ryūji's POV<p>

1:20pm

* * *

><p>The wait for the bell to ring so I could go home with Taiga seemed to drag on. Even though I had been embarrassed in class by a somewhat mischievous Taiga, I was still very excited and it was probably very noticeable if I han't been sitting very straight in my chair. Curse her and that nice pass of hers! Every so often my eyes would drag to the right so I could look at a very bored Taiga, well bored until she looked my direction and her face turned from a gloomy, bored look to a cute, happy smile aimed at me. My head was spinning with thoughts, like 'was she thinking what I was thinking or did she have something else in mind?' I couldn't know until we got home though.<p>

"Ryuuuuujjiiiiiii." Taiga sang my name to me right in my ear.

"Huh? What?"

"You do know it's time to go home now, right?" Her face was puzzled, even looking slightly worried.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out. Let's get going then." My tone turned from dazed to seductive in seconds due to my realization we were finally going home.

"Shall we?" Her hand reached out for mine as mine went for hers, locking us together as we walked to our home, the Takasu residence.

"So what does my Palm-top Tiger plan to do with me?" I asked in a jokingly flirtatious way, not really expecting an answer, but, to my surprise, she replied.

"I just feel like rewarding my Dragon for being so good to me today." She was as casual as ever when that came from her, no shaking or becoming embarrassed. She really was changing since I we got together.

"Just having you by my side is rewarding enough. I don't want you to push yourself to do other things you don't want to." I had to make sure she knew that. I loved her too much to not let her know"

"I know but you see, I want to do it. I love you." The way her voiced flowed with the love coming from her heart made my knee's start to give up under me. Without speaking another word I just followed next to her, tightening my grip on her hand every once in a while as if to say I was still there. The rest of the walk home was rather silent with the occasional cough or the clearing of a throat. I could often see Taiga look up at me and then away from me very quickly which I thought nothing of, just a usual shy Taiga that had a little bit of confidence before.

"Ryūji, what's for dinner tonight?" Taiga's face turned to mine with hungry eyes.

"Are you hungry already?" I asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Well of course! So I just want to know what we're having."

"I was thinking about Udon, what do you think?"

"Yes! That sounds great and knowing you're cooking it makes it 10 times better!" Her enthusiasm scared me slightly.

"I'm glad."

* * *

><p>We had only been in the house 20 minutes and already half of our clothes were spread around the house, some more pieces being flung around. Taiga was half naked with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms forcefully pulling my head down to meet her lips with my own. Myself had been stripped to my boxers, leaving me quite on show for a lust filled Taiga to enjoy the show.<p>

I also had something to enjoy, Taiga no longer had her shirt on so she was left with just her Bra and her skirt. My mouth would trail kisses from her cheek down to the valley between her breasts, kissing and licking all around them to give her as much pleasure as possible. My hands travelled up and down her body before stopping at the hem of her skirt and slowly riding my hand upward underneath it, going for the aim of giving her unbelievable pleasure in two areas.

Her moans uplifted in volume, her hands gripped at my neck and her body arched towards me. Before I knew it a Moan had escaped my lips, slowly but very loudly and the thing causing it was Taiga's right hand had made it's way down to my bulge grabbing and rubbing it in my trousers. In 10 seconds flat Taiga had dropped lower and had my trousers off before taking a hold of my penis with her mouth, taking it slow at first, licking the tip very gently with the tip of her tongue made me feel things I've never felt before.

As her mouth continued her rather amazingly felt movements one of her hands moved to massage my testicles gently, my voice box was its own and had me moaning and whimpering with the feeling. I felt the smirk she had on her lips when I lost it and gave in to the pressure building up inside me. "Wow, Taiga.." Was all I could breath out, I was honestly so breathless from what happened.

"Better catch your breath quickly, I'm not stopping now." Her mouth pulled up into a smile before she dragged my face down to her and putting our lips together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"Anything for you, my Queen." I managed to sarcastically get out during the gaps between our kissing.

"Now for the finale." I took her down with me, this time I had decided she was going to be on top and I would get to see all her great faces and she bounced up and down on me.

"Wha.. agh." Her face quickly changed from smug to very embarrassed.

"I think its fair you go on top seen as I was last time." I gave her a cheeky grin before placing her above my penis.

"Ready?" I asked calmly.

"_This is so embarrassing_." Was all but a faint whisper before the nodding of her head.

She gritted her teeth while slowly lowering herself on top of me, her mouth let out soft whimpers and moans.

"Ahh.. fuah." Taiga's moans escaped her slightly parted lips as her eyes squeezed shut from the tinges of pain she was getting.

Straight away she started moving, getting faster and faster while her moans got louder and louder, both of our voices mixed together as we pushed against each other. Her fingernails scratched down my chest, leaving very red noticeable marks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"SLAM!"<strong>_ Was the very loud noise we heard before we came upon this very awkward and horribly embarrassing situation.

Right before us Kushieda was standing with her mouth open and her eyes glued to this scene, me and Taiga completely naked doing something no one would have guessed and all we could do was stare back frozen.

"I'll come back another time..." And before we knew it she was gone.

"Did that.. really just happen?" Was all I could muster up to come out of my already agape mouth.

Taiga had moved an inch, her eyes were glued to where Kushieda stood just 2 minutes ago. I sat up with Taiga still in my lap.

" Ryūji, please tell me I was just seeing things." Her voice was very shaky, I could only imagine what was going on in her head.

"No, it really happened." My voice was small, leaving her to properly process this.

Her head turned towards me and she buried her face into my chest.

"How am I ever meant to go back to school now, let alone leave the house?" She yelled softly into my chest, scrunching up her hands into fists and banging them tiredly against me.

"Shh, we can sort this out later, first I want to know why she all of a sudden stormed in here in the first place." I very delicately stroked down her head while holding her with my other hand, this day could not get weirder.

"_Click._ Yasuko is home!" Never before in our lives have we scrambled away so fast.

"Huh, why are there clothes everywhere?" Yasuko questioned before headin in to her room.

Taiga was panting like she had almost been killed.

" Ryūji I know what's happened, you don't have to hide!" Her voice echoed softly through the house.

"Shit." I whispered.

"Taiga, go grab me a pair of boxers and I'll go get our clothes." I turned to see Taiga grab me a pair with the most coloured face ever, I mean I think she might of resembled a tomato!

"Thanks." Was all I said before slipping my boxers on and quickly slipping out my room and grabbing our clothes before sliding myself back in again.

"Oh wait, don't you already have clothes here?" I questioned Taiga remembering she usually just slept here anyway.

"Every things in the wash so I need to go get some from my apartment." Her voice was soft, almost whisper like.

I edged towards her at a deadly slow pace.

"Would you like me to dress you, Princess." I used my best seductive voice to trail the words over her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

"Only if I get to dress the Prince." Her arms snaked around my waist, leaving little pecks on my chest.

"I'm guessing someone's still aroused?" I questioned with a sly smirk.

"W-Well, we didn't finish so.." Her cheeks flared bright red.

"We'll finish off later, remember I promised to take you somewhere, I'm not backing out on that!" My voice flowed charmingly towards her lips before slowly taking them in a very sensitive kiss.

* * *

><p>Taiga's POV<p>

4:00pm

* * *

><p>"No words can describe how much I love you, Ryūji." Her voice whispered into my ear sweetly.<p>

"Taiga.." Ryūji couldn't speak for the life of him, I always managed to leave him speechless with only words.

I smiled softly before quickly leaving a peck on Ryūji's lips, skipping off to change I threw my clothes at Ryūji.

"You said you wanted to dress me, didn't you?" When I turned, Ryūji's mouth was drooping open.

"Definitely." His hands were gentle as they handled my clothes and slowly put them on my bare skin.

First to go on was my underwear and that made Ryūji rather awkward. His fingers fumbled a lot with each garment that had to go on, I felt like I could already feel the blush on his face passing on to mine. The hardest part of it all was him trying to clip my bra on, it took him at least 5 attempts before eventually getting it together.

"All done! Next time you can do the bra, that was like a puzzle!" He exclaimed rather loudly.

"Shhh! Now then, isn't it my turn?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That would be right, indeed." My pace slowed as I edged towards him.

As I was dressing him I couldn't help but sometimes here or there leave little kisses or slide my tongue over certain spots. These were the times I loved to here Ryūji's soft moans the most, oh how innocent they were.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes, so go speak to Yasuko while I get into.. Better clothes." I winked innocently at him before leaping to my window, crash landing in my room.

"Taiga, are you okay?" Ryūji shouted through, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good." I managed to croak out.

After that I raked through my mountain of clothes trying to find the perfect cute/slightly sexy outfit to wear to absolutely stun Ryūji. Down to the very bottom of the pile I found the perfect thing, holding it in the air with happiness. This was certainly perfect.

* * *

><p>Knocking on Ryūji's front door I heard a faint "Coming!" before he opened the door swiftly, almost knocking me over in the process.<p>

"Sorry, I.." He stopped mid sentence when he took in the sight before him.

I had decided to wear a navy blue dress that stuck to my just barely noticeable curves, on top I had my usual white coat with the red scarf Ryūji gave me. His mouth was slightly ajar while his eyes travelled up and down me.

"Stop staring, your embarrassing me." I averted my gaze to stop my cheeks from flaring red.

"Ah sorry, you look amazing Taiga." He spoke out before taking my right hand in his and quickly kissing it.

Ryūji had on similar fancy clothing, he had chosen to wear a shirt with smart trousers and very noticeably never-worn shoes.

"Looks like you dressed up as well, I'm impressed." My remark shocked him.

"Taiga, complimenting me outside of the house? Now I'm shocked." He began chuckling as I threw a punch at his stomach.

Before long we were heading down the street hand in hand.

"So where are we going?" I pondered out loud to Ryūji.

"I booked us a table at a fancy restaurant, thought I might as well treat you sometimes." The grin that followed the sentence melted me, my hand gripped tighter onto his and my smile was warm.

Tonight was certainly going to be a good one.

"Right this way sir." A waiter politely showed us to our table, it was known as the best table in the restaurant according to the majority of staff.

You see this table was the one known for guys to propose, the even named it the proposal table.

"I had no idea, honestly." Ryūji muttered out, obviously embarrassed that he might be the only guy to sit at that table and not propose.

"Don't worry about it."

"But still, it's kinda awkward how the staff here probably expect me to."

"Yes but who cares what they expect, I don't expect you to quite yet, I mean we are still in school." I looked away shyly, realizing that I practically said I didn't want him to propose.

He took my hand that was rested on the table in his.

"You know, I'll definitely do it some day, I'd just rather have a ring to do it with." His beaming smile melted me for the second time but also made me slightly flustered and want to run away.

"Baka." Was the only word to leave my mouth.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went perfectly, we ordered our Starters, Mains and desserts. For the desserts we each let each other try the other by feeding them it, which in my case made me look like a tomato by the end of it.<p>

"Right, there's one more thing I want to take you on before heading home." I couldn't help but grin at how stupidly happy Ryūji looked about this.

When he eventually slowed his pace to a stop his hand pointed upwards to the Ferris wheel.

"I just felt like while it was here we had to go on it at least once." When he looked over to me I saw the sparkle in his eye.

"Of course we do, lets go!" I squealed like an excited little kid.

The line was short so we got on immediately.

" Ryūji, this was a great idea!" I couldn't hold in my excitement anymore, I just Loved Ferris wheels!

"I'm glad, Taiga will you stay by my side forever?" He went from excited to calm and collected in mere second, his strong arms wrapped around me while his head rested on my head.

"Of course I will Ryūji, you know I'd never leave my Dog all alone." I said the last part sarcastically before pivoting round and dragging him by his shirt to meet my level.

"Forever." Was spoken as a whisper to his mouth, one that I doubt he heard.

_** (By the way its one of those standy up ferris wheels, like the one in London, idk I just needed them to stand.)**_

The kiss ended with heat still in the air, we needed to finish what happened earlier and very soon, the way Ryūji's lips moved every time he spoke drew me closer each time and I don't think I'd be able to stop if we kissed again.

"I can tell what you're thinking when you think it." His subtle comment made me trip over my own foot.

"Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way, you look tired any ways." He chuckled before lifting me bridal style like always and heading back home. This is exactly what he could do to me, make me speechless with just a silly sentence, even though that silly sentence was bang on point.

"Now, where were we?" I commented before pulling his face closer to mine, just inches apart I spoke weakly.

"Oh, I remember now." Now nothing was to stop me from finishing off.

His hands snaked downwards and squeezed my ass tightly before lifting me, I couldn't stop the squeak that passed through my mouth into Ryūji's. We didn't take long in stripping each other and feeling any exposed skin as quickly as we could, remembering all our weak points. Ryūji was definitely the best at remembering, kissing and feeling every weak spot of mine, making me cave under his touch and moan from the top of my voice.

"_That I think I might have to say is my favourite sound so far._" His little smirk made me giggle slightly.

"Shut up, you _Baka_" He smiled at me, looking straight into my eyes with a deep meaning of love and lust.

My hungry lustful eyes told him everything he needed to know without any words being spoken from either of us. His lips gradually found his way to mine, letting us ravish in each others tastes. My nose was wafted with his scent, the certain scent that made my mind go fogy and my body take all the control. As his lips trailed down my neck I felt my fingers grasp onto his hair, clutching at the strands with such force.

Hands fly downwards, squeezing my breasts as lips attacked lips, causing moans to erupt in the house. It certainly didn't take any length of time for a certain length to press against me, slightly teasing before entering to pleasure me beyond my wildest dreams. Such feeling and emotions could not be felt with anything else. My hands were moving on their own, trying to grasp the wall but failing horribly, the force on which I was being pounded was making my world spin like crazy.

Eventually in the moving around we ended up on his futon, him underneath me gripping onto my sides, pounding me straight down on him. My fingers scratched down over the surface of his chest, leaving more scratches to be on show. I don't think either of us could keep count of how many times I had already orgasmed, I had become so sensitive to Ryūji's touch that even the slightest thing make me scream his name louder than ever.

"_I really like this side of Taiga, it's rather sexy._" His voice melted the words right into my ear, making my face flush and start to tighten up.

The rest of the night was spent just the two of us, together doing it everywhere, especially the shower. It must have been around about 1:00am when we eventually settled, Ryūji had dried my hair off and we had cuddled up together on his futon. Both of us sound asleep in seconds, ready for the next day to deal with Kushieda.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for the really long wait,<br>****I've just really been out of it and not able to write and pressure with school work and stuff its just hard,  
>you know?<br>Anyways I hope you like this chapter and give me a review at the end would be nice!  
>Love all of you! ~Kershie<strong>


End file.
